


急！睡醒发现被交换了身体该怎么办

by inscre



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inscre/pseuds/inscre
Summary: ※Lancer,Caster,Berserker x Archer※Lancer,Caster,Berserker x 影弓※影弓 x Archer※R 18*阴阳师paro改稿中，暂且放点轻松的脑洞*为方便跳转阅读 未按ao3规则进行标签分类





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※Lancer,Caster,Berserker x Archer  
> ※Lancer,Caster,Berserker x 影弓  
> ※影弓 x Archer  
> ※R 18
> 
> *阴阳师paro改稿中，暂且放点轻松的脑洞  
> *为方便跳转阅读 未按ao3规则进行标签分类

1.

 

 

迦勒底的骚动，从厨房开始。

 

厨房的常客、食欲永远不满的阿尔托莉雅们异口同声地对着正在灶台前分发食物的弓阶英灵说：“你不是影弓。”

有着影弓外貌的男人点头回答：“啊啊，当然不是。不是那个家伙。”

蓝色的saber的阿尔托莉雅说：“这个熟悉的味道——”

黑色的saber的阿尔托莉雅说：“这份过于健康的材料搭配——”

白色的lancer的阿尔托莉雅说：“这种王道的烹调方式——”

黑色的lancer的阿尔托莉雅说：“你明明就是——”

“红色的卫宫Archer！”

阿尔托莉雅们合唱着厨师的真名。

 

围着围裙的影弓揉了揉视线不好的左眼，回答道：“没错、是我。”

 

 

-

今早起床的Archer，发现天花板看起来有些奇怪。

 

第一眼看到的明明应该是自己个室的干净天花板，这边的天花板角落上却有着各种咒文和银器的坠饰。还有，床铺的触感也很奇怪。擅长家务的Archer伸手摸了摸床垫，这里过于坚硬了。和自己特地投影出的床垫完全不是同一种质感！

更重要的是，旁边还有一个人，睡的正香。

 

“库丘林……Caster……？”

Archer转过头，看到近在咫尺的，正是Caster职介的库丘林的睡颜。

绝对不可能搞错，这个散着头发睡觉的习惯、身上的长袍、还有放在房间角落的那根木杖，最重要的是，Archer的脚下还有两条白色皮毛的大型犬。

那是Caster的宠物——被昵称喂左酱、右酱的两条狗。

 

“我为什么会在Caster的房间？”

红色的Archer捂着额头努力回忆。

昨晚没有喝酒、也没有吃过奇怪的东西，自己只是很普通地铺平床单，躺下，合上眼睛，然后睡着。

如果说唯一觉得奇怪的地方，就是从刚刚睁眼开始，看着东西的左眼，视线有点模糊。

 

想到这里，一个念头划过Archer的脑海。

“不会吧……”

意识到这里可能发生了什么的Archer冒着冷汗，抬起手，立即投影出了一面镜子。

 

镜面倒影的却是是卫宫-Archer的脸，没有问题。

但是这张熟悉的脸上，却有着不可能被认错的痕迹。

左侧的脸颊上有着金红色的伤痕，左眼也不再是澄澈的灰色。

 

“等、等一下……难道真的……？！”

Archer甚至不想开口说出那个答案：自己这是和影弓互换了身体？

挥手消去镜子，Archer将手掌捂在胸口，闭着眼睛凝聚魔力，开始检查体内的魔术回路。

果、果然。

不想得到的答案偏偏是事实。

这个身体的魔术回路并不完整。

 

 

将影弓带回迦勒底原本就是在库丘林Caster和黑色的剑士骑士王强烈要求下进行的强行作业。

曾经被黑圣杯侵蚀过的冬木影弓，身体的回路并不像黑Saber一般完全被污染化，但也不像Caster库丘林一样保持着完整。

那是个由侵蚀部分和原本部分勉强补齐的不完全回路。

所以，master无法直接召唤。

 

只是因为黑色的Saber强行重申了：“这个家伙是我重要的厨师。”

在master犯难的时候库丘林Caster也站了出来：“这家伙的日常维护，由我来完成好了。”

就这样，在那个特异点冬木市的最后一个英灵，也被接纳入了迦勒底。

 

虽然影弓被强行带到了人理续存保障机构，但还是因为那个灵基污染的问题，没有办法通过通常的手段为他提供魔力支援。

原本作为魔力来源的黑色Saber已经与master建立了新的联系，所以无法再继续与影弓进行契约。

而另一种直接的体液交换，影弓也无法进行。

曾经尝试过直接补魔的Caster库丘林摇着头说出了这样的结论：补魔的时候需要体液交换，但这家伙已经虚弱到，稍微流出一点魔力，在得到补充前说不定就已经魔力不足而消失了。

现存的魔力只能“刚刚好”地维持影弓存在于此。

 

对于这个状况，来自另一个冬木的蓝色saber提出了接触方式。

骑士王向影弓递过了饭碗：“也来吃饭吧！”

 

这样的事实，作为正常被召唤的Archer-卫宫，红色的弓之英灵是知道的。

即使知道，自己一直也无法为另一个自己做点什么。

即使是能做什么，也不至于会是交换身体这种事情。

 

意识到自己进入了影弓躯体的Archer黑着脸，摇醒了一旁的Caster：“是你干的好事吗？！”

“呵哈——？”打着呵欠的Caster睁开眼，“我干什么了？我倒是想干没错啊，但我能对你干什么啊。”

 

听到了这番绕口令的Archer脸色一黑：Caster这个性骚扰的混蛋——！

说是帮忙维护影弓才让影弓住在身边，实际上不知道对影弓做了多少次的口头性骚扰吧？！

 

“怎么了？要不要来清晨补魔？”

依然没意识到怎么回事的Caster拍了拍胯下。

因为睡醒而自然处于战斗姿态的器官，正向Archer昂首文豪。

 

“Caster你这家伙——！”Archer拼劲全力才克制住自己使用影弓身体召唤UBW的冲动，“算了，毕竟也是狗。看来不能指望你。”

正说着准备起身的Archer，却感到眼前一黑。

“危险危险——”好在身后的Caster反应及时，抬手拦住了Archer、也是影弓，向前倾倒的身体，“怎么大清早就魔力不足？你这家伙没事吧？”

“呜——”Archer慢慢地揉着太阳穴。

这个身体确实能感受到魔力不足而无法驱动的乏力感。

仔细想来自己刚刚也只是投影了一面手镜，光是那点魔力就已经感觉吃力，看来影弓这个身体真的是相当危险。

“就说了，你这个家伙，别闹脾气——”Caster叨念着，掀开了长袍，“不是每天都在这么做嘛？先把今天的份补充好。”

 

补充魔力。

Archer从来都没这么痛恨过这个词。

虽然不想承认，但是在Caster的身上，确实能嗅到令这个身体本能靠近的魔力香气。

“——知道了。”

 

不情愿地张开嘴。

Archer也不想让自己的因为影弓的身体灵基崩溃而消失。

熟悉的气息刺激着嗅觉。

虽然是Caster，但也毕竟是库丘林。

魔力的气息还是一样的，只是这边因为职介的影响，口感纯度更高。

 

即使不情愿，也要只能为了魔力折腰。

“呜……呣嗯——”

伏在Caster跨前，Archer努力地张开口腔，用舌头舔舐着不断出入的侵入部分。

说起来，和Lancer在一起的时候也不是没做过这种事，但是从Caster这里摄入魔力的体验还真的是第一次。

 

——可是这种情况的第一次，还是想要直接从记忆中删除掉啊！

 

酷刑般的接触终于在一股热流灌入咽喉后结束。

 

Archer立即低咳了起来。

身体已经开始吸收魔力，虽然不如直接交换时的传输效率高，但现在不用因为消失而担心。

这时的Caster已经整理好衣服，摸着下巴，盯紧眼前的弓兵：“……你，不是影弓吧？”

“噗，咳咳咳咳？！”Archer狼狈地发出一连串咳嗽，抬起头看向Caster，“你说什么？”

 

原本以为这么丢脸的事情，就干脆以影弓的名义进行到底就好。

谁知道现在就已经穿帮。

 

Caster低下头，双手扶住“影弓”的面颊，强迫着直视进“影弓”的双眼。

“发生了什么？你……是Archer吧？”

“在说什么傻话，这是你的错觉。我就是影弓。”

“原来如此，”Caster点点头，“这个反应，真的是Archer呢！”

“什，什么。听人说话啊！都说了我是影弓！”

Caster已经放开了“影弓”的面颊，摇着头：“看你和Lanacer交往的时候就一直想说了，Archer你说谎的技术，还真的是糟糕啊。”

“我没有在和那条狗交——唔。”

不小心说出了只有“Archer”才会承认的事实。

一旁的Caster没有说话，只是用同情的眼神看着还在做最后挣扎的Archer。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

 

“所以，你醒来的时候就已经在影弓身体里了？”

“没错。”

“昨晚有喝酒吗？”

“没有。”

“有吃奇怪的东西吗？”

“没有。”

“有和Lancer试过什么奇怪的体位吗？”  
“没、当然没有！”

被Caster的库丘林逼问至此，Archer已经开始后悔来找这家伙商量对策。

 

Caster用中指抬了抬鼻梁上不知哪里弄来的平光眼镜。

“我知道了。接下来就去盘问Lancer。”

“和那家伙没有关系。”

“当然有关系，能让你的魔力核心不稳定的、唯一理由就是那边的魔力源头了吧？还是说——”Caster心情很好地弯起嘴角，“你还有别的魔力来源？”

“唔。”Archer花了几秒钟来理解这话的暗示，而后立即涨红了脸，“当然不会！”

“那就是咯，我去问问Lancer那家伙，昨晚有没有什么异样。”

“等等你——“Archer本能抬手抓住了Caster的衣摆，要是去问Lancer，那家伙怕不是会把从前戏到体位全部事无巨细地讲给Caster听。

想到这里，Archer忽然明白了：“Caster。”  
“嗯？”

“你该不会是从开始想来看热闹的吧？”

“啊哈哈哈——”

蓝色的魔术师发出了干涩的笑声。

“你这家伙——”Archer原本以为所有的库丘林里只有自己身边的Lancer最麻烦，没想到这个Caster更加恶劣。

“有什么办法呢？”Caster耸肩，干脆说了实话，“每天看着这个孩子在我身边跑来跑去，却不能好好享用一番，我也很辛苦吧——嗯，还是说，Archer想来试试看？”

“试试……什么？”

“呼呼呵，也没有什么别的啦——”Caster露出笑容，脚边的藤蔓已经缓缓开始蠕动，在个室的唯一的出口上编织成层层的围墙，“我和影弓的处境，稍微了解一下也没什么不好的吧？Archer。”

“很不好！放开我Caster，别搞错了！我是Archer，不是那个影——”

无视了Archer慌乱开始的挣扎，Caster渐渐贴近。

Archer原本就被库丘林有着两厘米的身高优势，但现在的感觉却像是被肉食动物从下侧贴近咽喉。

“Archer，好好记住一件事。”

“什、什么……”

“绝，对，不能射出来哦~”

 

 

藤条顺着软甲的肩部空隙开始侵入。

Archer这才意识到，为了节省魔力，影弓的武装完全是使用的实物。

——难道这孩子还要每天在迦勒底里洗晒内衣吗？

老妈子的念头才冒出来一瞬，就被Caster看穿。

“注意力完全不在这边，我的技术不如Lancer吗？”

“啊，啊，不——衣服……”

Archer忍住提问的冲动——要是把影弓这件软甲撕毁，那孩子还有替换的衣服吗？

“竟然在担心这种问题？”Caster夸张地叹了口气，“那么，不要担心，在被藤蔓撕碎之前自己脱下来不就好了？”

“你说、说什么——”

Caster微笑着玩弄着攀附在自己手指的细藤，绿色的植物像是动物般地摇摆着尖端：“这些孩子可不是我，没有那么好慢慢聊天的兴致呢。”

“你——！”Archer生气地咬紧牙齿。

果然和这群库丘林是讲不通道理的，平时还可以直接召唤ubw结束谈话，但现在影弓的身体做不到用武力交谈。

 

“好、那，那我，先脱下来。”

 

Archer早就习惯了用魔力就消去武装，现在却要用手解除，不免的感觉到怪异。

使用魔术只需要刷地一下，就能完全赤裸，但现在一件件脱掉则要慢慢地感受到被Caster盯着看的过程。

“还在磨蹭吗？”

“我没有！”

Archer狠下心，先脱下了上衣的软甲。

露在空气中的身躯感觉一阵凉意，Archer原本以为是温度，过了一会儿才意识到那是Caster的藤蔓已经缠上了自己的腹部。

“加油哦~”

而那个控制着藤蔓上下移动的家伙还在笑眯眯地说着风凉话。

“混蛋——！”Archer想要将软甲通过手臂除下时却遇到了麻烦。手腕上也被树藤缠住了，软甲卡在了前臂。

“放开你的树枝！”

“唔唔，现在还用这个口气和我说话啊Archer？这样好吗？”

“你是——故意的？！”

现在的Archer因为脱衣的动作，不得不举高双手、毫无防备地露出身体，Caster已经开始高高兴兴地将一只手放上Archer、也正是影弓的侧腹，上下抚摸着。那种奇异的痒，让Archer浑身一抖。

“不喜欢的话，可以制止我嘛。”

“你——？！放开我Caster！”

Archer的手腕已经缠上了树藤，虽然区区树藤，Archer的筋力还是足以挣脱，但是手臂上海缠绕着影弓的软甲——实在是不想弄坏衣服的心思被Caster完全利用了。

“手腕的树藤？那种东西只要Archer想用力就能挣脱开吧？”Caster虽然不急不慢地说着，但是手上的动作却完全没客气。

Archer已经能感觉到魔术师的双手从侧腹慢慢下移、解开裤扣，探向不得了的部分。

“不要——你也知道影弓的身体不能做那种——”

“不是不能哦，”Caster保持着笑容，已经解开了影弓的长裤，“只要你，好好忍住，不射出来，不就没问题了吗？”

 

“你——”Archer，影弓这个身体的脸色是确实地变差了。

直到刚才还在以为Caster的话只是骚扰，没想到这个家伙根本就是要来真的。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

 

 

影弓身上的长裤已经被Caster褪下了一半，正露出两条结实的大腿。

“不过别担心，”Caster的语气异常温柔，“忍耐这种事情确实很难，所以，我也会尽量——协助。”

光是感受着身上藤蔓的走向，Archer就瞬间理解了Caster的意思。

“那个，绝对不行——！”

“不用和我别客气，很高兴，能——帮上你。”

 

说话间，细小的藤蔓已经缠上了Archer的大腿，从左右两侧各自向中心延伸，而后探入银白色的柔软毛发间。

“Caster！你这个——”

清晰的触感从下体传来，Archer浑身控制不住地发抖。

并不是没被Lancer玩弄过下体，但是至少那时候能确定，自己是被同为人类的Lancer用粗糙的手掌揉捻着，即使不想承认，从Lancer的接触还能感受到令人安心的温度。而Caster驱使的藤蔓，只是无声爬行着。

不会因为Archer的兴奋而鼓励，也不会因为Archer的抗拒而停止。

只是被无机质的侵犯着。

正是因为对方的毫无反应，所以让Archer才会对自己的反应更加羞耻。

就像现在，因为藤条的接触，影弓的身体已经立即做出了反应。

“无论看几次，都觉得这个颜色很可爱。”

“闭嘴，Caster你这个变态！”

Archer羞耻地转过头，尽量将视线投向远处。

“不想看吗？也没关系，”Caster依然从容地笑着，“我倒是不介意描述给你听——啊，果然这个身体也还是男性，稍微有点感觉就忍受不住了吧？已经充血着，抬起头来了。唔，光是藤蔓也可以吗？深褐色的部分涨大了呢，意外的尺寸还不错哦？顶端——真是令人喜欢的浅粉色，和乳头一样的……”

“闭嘴！不要说了！——咕呜……”

Archer挣扎起来的瞬间，一股痛感从已经勃起的阴茎根部传来。血液聚集的位置突然被收紧，毫无征兆的剧痛让Archer差点晕了过去。

“抱歉抱歉，太粗暴了吗？”Caster抬手，抚摸上去。

魔术师的手指轻轻绕着前端打转。而Archer勃起的柱身已经被纤细的藤蔓一圈圈缠绕起来。

“虽然很相信Archer的耐力，但是保险工作还是要做好——”

“不，不——Caster，你不……！”

 

Archer终于明白了Caster的意图。

绕着阴茎层层匝紧的树藤依然在伸长，尖细幼枝在空中扬起、摆动着，目标已经非常明确。

“呼呼呼……刚刚的Archer说过不想要吧，被我接触？”

“别，别把手拿开——”

Archer绝望地冒着冷汗。

Caster的手指正在点着影弓身体的阴茎前端，食指的指腹摩擦着嫩肉，将顶端的小穴蹭开。而那些细藤的目标也很明确。

“唔嗯？我移开手指会怎样呢？”Caster的声音轻柔到令人毛骨悚然，而在发出最后尾音的同时，Caster移开了手指。

“你——唔！啊……啊………………啊……”

被侵入了。

被Caster拨弄着的小孔，正被挤压成适合枝条侵入的形状。

未曾被人触碰过的位置格外敏感，完全勃起的形状也使得枝条的侵入更加缓慢。即使不能看到，Archer也能清晰地感受到Caster操纵的那些东西，一直深入，直到完全抵入根部。身体本能反应着，肌肉抽搐着，想要收紧以抗拒外来的入侵，但那正好起到了相反的效果。收缩的穴道吸紧了细纸，源自植物的形态原本就布满了不规则的突起，对于第一次接触硬物的粘膜，变成了另一种刺激。

 

想要更多摩擦——

一旦适应之后，最初的惊惧变成了混合着瘙痒的快感。

Archer的大腿抽搐着，不自主地想要磨蹭。

“哦？适应的很快啊？看来是很喜欢呢。”Caster俯身观察着，任由散开的蓝色长发梢垂上Archer裸露的皮肤，引起褐色的身体又一阵震颤，“自己就玩的这么开心的样子，让我也嫉妒了啊。”

“少、少废话——”光是完整地说话都已经感觉困难，虽然绝望，但Archer也只能承认，已经到了这步，再说什么也晚了，“要做什么，就快点——”

“要做什么呢？好问题。”Caster反倒是颇有耐心，抬起头，反问了起来，“Archer想要我做什么？”

“你——？！”弓兵再一次被这个家伙的态度气结。

Archer甚至开始怀念起Lancer，至少那家伙会在这种时候爽快地满足两人的欲望，而不是放慢速度，让理智感受到本能的折磨。

“说说看，我会考虑的。”

“你——”Archer的胸膛因为混着无奈的怒火而剧烈起伏，直到慢慢冷静下来。脑中无数的反击设想都一一在模拟思考中破灭，直到最后，只剩下唯一一个解答。

 

Archer深吸了一口气，压抑住声音的颤抖，开口说到：“Caster，碰触——我。


	4. Chapter 4

像是解除约束的咒语一般。

Archer 的话音刚落，原本还缠绕在影弓双手的藤蔓立即自动向两侧散开。

“那我就不客气了。”

Caster 夸张地做出了双手合十的动作，然后向 Archer 靠近。

“等下，为什么你——”

“嗯？”

获得了自由的 Archer 迟疑了一瞬，而后才继续开口：“为什么你这家伙的衣服还……都在。”

“唔哦？噗呵呵呵。” Caster 捂着额头，笑得浑身颤抖起来，“你这家伙，和 Lancer 交往的现在还是这么纯情——？”

“我没和那家伙在交往！”

Archer 再次重申自己的立场，却不自觉地提高了音量。

“别担心，不是什么需要心虚的事情，” Caster 解下了披在肩膀的披风，“怎么， Lancer 那家伙每次和你做都是先脱干净？”

“不，那种事——” Archer 觉得自己，或者说影弓的脸颊越来越烫，“是说……不脱干净衣服，怎么能做……”

“没关系，你只要乖乖躺好就行。”

Caster 说话的同时，灵巧的藤蔓已经将 Archer 身上残存的衣物全部除去。

现在除了胯下依然绞紧、不肯放开的树藤之外， Archer 全身毫无遮蔽。

 

Archer 微妙的预感到了。

“…… Caster ？”

“怎么？现在反悔我可是会伤心的。”

“那种事情我不会——倒是你，” Archer 迟疑了一下，而后压低声音问，“你不是……要做什么变态的事情吧？”

“哦——？变态啊——” Caster 拖着长音，这样 Archer 更加不安，“那也没关系吧。为什么这么紧张呢？毕竟这个身体，也不是 Archer 你的啊——”

“唔——？！”

 

Caster 的那句话里，有什么更深的意味。

而在 Archer 不由自主地考虑起来时，蓝发的魔术师已经压上了上来。

“当做是个梦吧， Archer 。”

然后 Archer 就感觉到被 Caster 的双手固定住了脸颊。

但接下来的并不是意料中的亲吻， Caster 只是贴近，将鼻尖抵在影弓的脸颊上，深深地呼吸着。

 

唔——唉唉唉唉唉？！

Archer 内心震惊。

Caster 这家伙这么大费周章，就是为了这个？！

 

但之后， Archer 才逐渐理解了这个行为的意义。

“……影弓…………”

Caster 低声呢喃着。

而他不断嗅闻着的脸颊，也是影弓身体有着无法愈合伤痕的一侧。

 

——原来如此。

 

“我的……影弓………………”

Archer 耳边是熟悉的库丘林的声音，不断低声重复着。

那却并不是他的名字。

 

——这家伙，对影弓是……

原本只以为 Caster 对于影弓的热情大部分是对于被污染的冬木中的遗憾，但没想到，这家伙，就算是职介不同，也像是那个 Lancer 一样，孽缘般地不断被“ Archer ”牵引着。

只不过， Caster 追寻着的 Archer 并不是自己。

像是玩具人偶一样——那个 Caster 面对影弓无法说出的话，只能在这里倾诉。

 

蓝色的魔法师沉浸于 Archer 配合的顺从之中，深深嗅闻的动作已经从脸颊进行到前胸，像是要将喜爱之人的气息彻底铭记一般，不断呼吸着。

“……——好痒。”

“那也没关系吧，只是这个身体的反应，无视掉就可以了。”

冰凉的鼻尖蹭在影弓的胸膛前，那是 Archer 身上曾经被 Lancer 留下过伤疤的位置，而影弓的左侧身体只有一片凄厉的裂痕。

“无论哪个也都是狗啊，这么闻来闻去的。”

“无论哪个也都是狐狸啊，这种看穿别人的心事就开始嘲弄的态度——”

“好好告诉那个孩子，你喜欢他不就是了？可以让他口交，却没胆量说出来爱恋？光这一点上， Lancer 比你好得多。”

“那种事，我当然说过了。”

“唔……哎？！”既然说过，现在还是这样的关系，“你……难道？”

“在冬木的时候，头天晚上告诉了他，然后——” Caster 抬起头， Archer 到现在为止，第一次注意到魔术师的眼睛。与 Lancer 的眼睛虽然是相同的颜色，但红色的瞳孔像是翻腾着的火焰，影弓的倒影在那双眼睛中浮动着：“他就去找了那个 Saber 。”

 

唔。

Archer 一时语塞，没想到那两个人之间经历过这样的事。

 

“不过现在也不错，” Caster 自嘲地说着，“终于能靠着维护的名义，让那家伙明天早上好好地给我舔到爽，不用再在晚上自己想着那家伙的脸撸出来，已经很开心了。”

“…… Caster ，你——”

“同情的废话就不用了，告诉我吧 Archer ，这个身体的感觉。”

“那种事——”

Archer 无法说出口。

从刚才，光是被 Caster 的手掌抚摸着，就感觉到了情绪高涨。比起被像狗一样闻来闻去记忆着气味，想要得到的安慰的地方已经快忍耐到极限了。

 

“这个身体，很喜欢你。”

“是魔力的缘故吧。” Caster 点点头，支在影弓小腹上的下巴在柔软的肚皮上弹着，“毕竟强迫他使用的都是我这边来的魔力。”

“不只是那个原因——” Archer 转过头，内心挣扎了一下而后，认命般地闭上眼睛，“这个身体，想要你——进来。”

“哦……哈？”

看着 Caster 只是挑起眉梢盯着自己， Archer 开始思考这家伙到底是真的听不懂还是只是装傻。

“不要再闻来闻去，快点做——！”

“那么是说，这样也没关系？”

边说着的 Caster 低头，就近用舌尖含住影弓左胸的乳尖，在雪白的利齿间磨蹭着。

“呜……嗯……就，可以。” Archer 不得已抬起自由的右臂，想要至少挡住自己的眼睛。

“喂——看着我。”

“唔…………嘶？！”

Caster 加重了啃咬的力度， Archer 感觉到一阵刺痛，本能向 Caster 的方向看去。

蓝色的魔术师长发散开，如同野兽一般趴伏在影弓胸前，亲吻着刚刚被啃咬出血的乳尖。

“即使这样也没关系吗？”

“呜……呼…………嗯…………”

Caster 这个混蛋，明明就可以一鼓作气地继续做下去！

但是， Archer 也意识到另一件事， Caster 眼里的倒影并不是自己， Caster 所询问的也并不是赤色的 Archer 的心声。

在这里的自己的灵魂，只是代替影弓的身体向 Caster 做出回答的应声器而已。

 

想到这里，压抑着越来越激烈的心跳， Archer 回答着：“没错，就是这样——这个身体……还要，更多…………呼，呼嗯………………”

那句话像是 Caster 久等的许可一样，白色的犬齿完全陷入影弓的左侧前胸。

Caster 用力地咬住影弓胸前异色的魔力碎痕，像是狼撕扯猎物一样，甩动着头颅向外撕扯。

Archer 本能身体一紧，全身收紧的肌肉也包括下身被 Caster 藤蔓堵住的地方。好不容易适应了藤条存在的内部，因为本能的抽搐再次受到一阵挤压的刺激。

从影弓的咽喉中溢出的变着调的疼痛和欢愉。

“疼……唔……呜嗯！”

Caster 却像并没有听到一般，皱紧眉头紧盯着无法从影弓身上撕扯下的黑色伤痕。

“就是这个……就是这个…………混蛋…………！”

“ Caster 你……？！”

Caster 将额头抵在影弓的心脏位置， Archer 虽然看不到那个表情，但却能听到悲泣般压抑着的低声嘶吼：“如果不是因为这个的话……你早就能好好地被召唤到这里了吧——！”


	5. Chapter 5

库丘林低沉的哀声沿着影弓的身体传导着，仿佛随着骨骼传导入心脏。

Archer 抬起手，抓住了魔术师的长发，而后毫不客气地向后扯着，迫使 Caster 抬起头。

“ Caster 。”

“唔——？”被扯着头发的 Caster 看到的是影弓的脸上，露出的只有 Archer 才会有的表情。

“我说，你别搞错了，这些话，说给我听也没用——之后好好告诉那个孩子吧。”看得出 Archer 想要保持一贯冷漠的嘲讽表情，但脸颊的红晕和湿润的眼神暴露了，弓兵内心也在动摇着。

“说的也是，呼嗯……真是丢脸啊，竟然需要你来给我打气——”

“别搞错了，只是觉得快要忍不住了，比起这样那样的废话，我……” Archer 下定决心般地停顿了一下，而后主动强行吻上了 Caster 的嘴唇，“这些……都是梦境。”

“没错，” Caster 舔了舔嘴唇，调整了姿势，压住 Archer 的头，用力反吻回去，“都是……梦境而已。”

 

 

-

在两个小时后，大喊着踹开了被藤蔓层层加固的门扇，冲进来的是 Lancer 的库丘林。

“喂！ Caster ！看到我家 Archer 没有？！”

“你家 Archer ？”懒洋洋地从床上撑起身体， Caster 抓起被单盖上一旁还在休息着的影弓的身体。

“那家伙从早上就不在自己的房间，老子问了一圈，也没有人看到过他。到底去了哪里！是不是你把他藏在什么地方了？！”

“啊，这样的话，倒是要问问看，你说的 Archer 是指什么意味。”

“什么什么意味——” Lancer 马上有了不好的预感。

“要是说看到那个人的话，我的回答是没有。但如果是问有没有交流过，我到要说是的。”

“什么意思——”熟知 Caster 的自己的个性， Lancer 立即放弃了绕圈子，“喂，快说，那家伙在哪里？！”

吵嚷的声音终于唤醒了 Caster 身边睡着的人：“ Lancer ？”

忘记了自己还是以影弓的外貌， Archer 不自觉地开口用熟悉的方式称呼着那个枪兵。

“唔——影……不对，你是 Archer ？！”

Caster 感叹起来：“哎呀哎呀，这么敏锐，马上就能认出来，这可真是出乎我的意料。”

“ Archer 你怎么在这……不对，你看起来就是影弓，还有你的衣服……等下， Caster 你这家伙怎么也光着屁股——？！”说话间魔力已经开始在 Lancer 手边聚集，红色的长枪若隐若现。

逐渐清晰的 Archer 慌忙劝阻：“等一下， Lancer 你听我解释？！”

“没错，我是从刚起床就开始一直，做到刚才。 Archer 还没休息好吧，也难怪，平时不喜欢这么高浓度的魔力，吸收起来比较困难。”

“ Caster 你——”愤怒的 Lancer 已经压低了身体，枪尖瞄准了 Caster ，摆出战斗姿势。

“等等 Caster ，你不要乱讲话，我来解释—— Lancer 你听我说，这不是我！这是影弓……”

气的眼睛赤红的 Lancer 只是怒吼着：“啰嗦！你和他做了吧！”

Caster 依然保持着轻松的表情，摊开双手：“我也有犹豫啊，但最后还是 Archer 主动亲上来的啊，我怎么能拒绝。”

“你—— Gea ……”

 

最终制止了暴乱场面的是急忙从走廊上冲来的 Master ：“等一下！这里到底是怎么回事？！”

已经习惯了制止英灵暴走的 Master 第一眼见到的正是已经要释放宝具的 Lancer ：  
“ Saber ！交给你们了！”

随着召唤声，不知何处而来的四个阿尔托莉雅立即一拥而上，制止了骚乱的中心。

 

“可恶！明明是那两个家伙不好！”

被四条潘德拉贡的恶龙同时施力镇压在地面，不甘心的 Lancer 还在大喊着。

Master 终于有空看清了室内的状态：“还有你俩，穿上衣服—— Caster 和……影、影弓？”

被压制住的 Lancer 立即反驳：“那是我的 Archer ！”

因为事实而震惊的 Master 瞪大眼睛盯着还躲再 Caster 背后的人影：“ Archer …… Ar 、 Archer 先生？！”

“好了好了，这里也没法谈话了吧。” Caster 摆摆手，“给我们点时间，一会儿一起去餐厅，再来慢慢向你解释吧， Master 。”

 

 

=

" 再复杂的解释也不如直接看事实来的快吧， Master ？ " 同样坐在迦勒底餐厅的 Caster 微笑着看着对面四个已经开始大快朵颐的阿尔托莉雅，“食物是不会骗人的，啊——谢谢 Archer 。”

以影弓的容貌站在那边简单烧好午餐的 Archer 正在气呼呼地分发食物。

长桌的一侧依次坐着四个阿尔托莉雅，另一侧则是坐着 Master 和两个库丘林。

Caster 的一侧是 Master ，另一侧则是特地留出的空位，在两个库丘林之间的位置，不言而喻，是留给最后落座的大厨—— Archer 。

 

Master 紧张地提问着：“所以到底发生了什么啊？是什么异常现象吗？要不要拜托韦伯和梅林来研究一下——”

Lancer 则是直爽地表达不满：“比起那种事，先让我把这个魔术师的我送回英灵座！”

Caster 摊开手，申辩着：“哎呀呀，明明 Archer 也很主动啊。对于一个主动说了来碰我的 Archer ，你能忍得住嘴吗？”

Lancer 烦躁地敲着桌子：“我管你！那是老子的 Archer 。”

Caster 再次反驳：“但是是装在我家影弓的身体里啊。”

终于在两人之中落座的 Archer 已经听到忍无可忍：“都住口！谁是你们的！我唯一签订了从属关系的只有阿赖耶。”

坐在另一边的黑色 Saber 阿尔托莉雅突然举起手：“我有个问题。——那么，穿着 Archer 身体的影弓去了哪里呢？”

Lancer 拖着腮，一脸不满地回答：“老子从早上就在找，这个迦勒底所有的房间老子都翻了一遍。最后翻到 Caster 的房间才找到的 Archer ，至于那个影弓……”

“哦呀？” Caster 挑起眉毛，“最后才翻到我的房间吗？那你是不是还有个地方没去。”

回答 Caster 的是 Lancer 难得的沉默。

两个库丘林似乎心照不宣地达成了什么共识。

Caster 也垂下头：“没事没事，我明白——那个地方，我也不想……嗯…”

 

完全搞不清楚的 Master 提问：“到底是哪里？”

Lancer 则是捂着额头做出头疼的表情完全不想开口。

另一边的 Caster 则是干笑着：“啊哈哈哈……不是还有一个嘛……库丘林的话。”

Master 思考着：“你是说那个 Berserker 的库丘林？”

一直安静听着的 Archer 这次突然从座位上站了起来，压低声音咬牙说着：“那个家伙……那家伙到底在拿我的身体做什么！”

话音刚落，丢下了餐叉的 Archer 就立即向着 Berserker 的休息室方向跑去。

Lancer 也立即追上：“笨蛋！ Archer 你现在去只会变得更麻烦——”

“糟糕了！” Caster 深深叹了口气，“ Master ，这边的食物拜托你们了。我陪他们去处理一下——”

Master 跟着站起身：“等一下， Caster ，要不要我也过去？”

“不不，如果不想灾害扩大化的话， Master 您最好乖乖留在这里……暂时也不要让任何人去那边。” Caster 想了想，补充说，“等到明天早上吧。”

“什么，那要是明早还没看到你们怎么办？”

“那就……” Caster 终于露出苦笑，“准备好再重新召唤一次我们吧。”


	6. 【R18】C(影)弓_上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※原本因为lft审核所以想删掉的部分 被说了想看 于是还是写出来了

-

狡猾的男人。

虽然用了梦境作为借口，但怎么可能会有这样的梦。

Caster 的胸膛紧紧贴着影弓的身体，即使 Archer 不去注意，也能感受到皮肤相接，对方胸膛中心脏的跳动。

强劲又热切。

那家伙， Caster ，心跳的也很快。

像是煽动一般， Caster 的吻落在影弓的嘴上。

与 Lancer 习惯了使用犬齿乱啃一气的感觉完全不同，这个魔术师在很珍惜地舔咬着影弓的嘴唇，舌尖划过，再用利齿刺探着被充分润滑过的粘膜。

“呜——唔嗯。”

漫长的亲吻终于结束时，即使 Archer 看不清，也能明白嘴唇已经被那家伙亲的肿起。

“怎么样？稍微习惯了吗？接下来，还要拜托你啊——”

Caster 说着，已经将右手放在 Archer 眼前。

还在恢复气息的 Archer 皱起眉头：“啧，你不是……呼……能做那个的吗……投影什么…奇怪的卢恩…呼嗯……总比被我一点点舔湿更快吧！”

“——那不一样。”魔术师眯起眼，“用你自己的液体去润滑，不是更可爱吗？”

“唔嗯！”

Archer 皱眉看着 Caster 的手指。

果然、这家伙一会儿会用这个开始做扩张。

虽然职介不同，但这家伙毕竟也是库丘林，喜欢的步骤竟然都差不多。

Archer 没有移动， Caster 也只是耐心地继续等待着。

“嗯，怎么了？？”

Archer 迟疑起来：“怎么说……你就这样不动吗？”

“想让我动什么呢？”

“不是……那个——” Lancer 也会要求 Archer 自己舔湿手指之类的，但如果 Archer 不肯行动， Lancer 就会紧紧钳住 Archer 两颊，强行将手指塞进 Archer 来润滑。

“你不想做的事情，我不会勉强，” Caster 依然保持着手指放在 Archer 眼前的动作，“但是我也会有耐心等到你充分想好就是了——”

“啧——！” Archer 稍微扭头，发出了轻微的咋舌声。

这种时候，还真是令人想念那条万事强来的狗。

一旁的 Caster 还是保持着那副不紧不慢的语调：“没关系，慢慢考虑，我会等待到——哦？”

Archer 闭上了眼。

——只是舔一舔，和平时对 Lancer 做的事情没什么两样！不是……吗？

使用着影弓的身体， Archer 用两手支持身体、稍微前倾，保持着舌头刚好可以接触到 Caster 手指的距离。

“唔……呣嗯………”

因为呼吸， Archer 不得不从鼻腔深处发出沉重的喘息。

Caster 的手——这和 Lancer 的手指感觉完全不同。

虽然两人都习惯持用武器，但是比起被赤枪打磨的手掌， Caster 的手掌有着与树木接触后的独特粗糙感。

“呼……呼嗯……” Archer 尽量伸出舌头，无自觉地加快了呼吸。

被自己的唾液一层层涂上的 Caster 的手指，带着汗水的咸涩，还有混合了植物的草汁般气味。

“呜……呜嗯…………”被那种气息鼓励着，原本还只是用舌头舔舐的 Archer 已经靠的更近，张开嘴，将 Caster 的食指与中指含入口中。

Archer 虽然闭着眼睛，却还能感受到 Caster 将另一只手放在了自己的头顶，缓慢地抚摸着，顺着短发的方向向后梳捋，而后像是逗弄猫咪一般，在耳后打着圈轻轻搔弄。

“好孩子——”

“呼……呼嗯…………”

虽然 Archer 不想承认，但那确实十分舒服。就在 Archer 嘴里也已经能尝到 Caster 指环的金属气味时，手指被从口腔抽出了。

睁开眼的 Archer 睁开到靠近的 Caster 。

“你……做的很好。”

魔术师一边说着温柔的话，一边再次吻上。

 

这次的亲吻更像是普通意义的接吻。 Caster 探入舌头的同时， Archer 已经开始感觉到从那边流入的魔力。就在 Archer 被 Caster 温柔的亲吻安抚到全身松弛时，有什么毛茸茸的东西，靠近了他的大腿。

“唔……唔嗯！？”

“嘘、嘘……别害怕——” Caster 轻声安慰着，然后再一次用亲吻堵住 Archer 的嘴。

从口腔摄入的魔力让这个影弓的身体开始觉得昏沉。

虽然不想承认，但是这家伙的魔力，似乎正合影弓的胃口， Archer 也在不知不觉中双手环抱上 Caster 的后肩。

 

“——好了。”

“嗯……唉？”

直到 Caster 分开时， Archer 还觉得意识模糊。

“我是说，你已经准备的很好了啊。”

听了这话而向影弓的身体低头看下去的 Archer ，瞬间被羞耻心击败。

 

双手还在紧抱着 Caster ，两腿却已经张开，刚刚感觉到的奇怪触感就是这个了——压在自己双腿左右两侧的，正是刚才还一直乖乖蹲在床下的两条大型犬。

 

-

“哎呀呀，你也知道我的筋力不足，所以有时候需要他们帮忙呢。”

“ Caster 你——！让它们下去！我自己来！”

左酱和右酱完全听懂了 Archer 的抱怨，转而露出委屈的表情，发出“嗷呜嗷呜”的哀怨低嚎。

Caster 也转向两条爱犬：“怎么办呢，这边的似乎不喜欢你们啊。想留在这边的话，想想办法？”

“汪嗷！”其中一条马上叫着回应，然后低头，伸出长长的狗舌，顺着 Archer 的大腿内舔舐起来。

“呜……呜啊——！”敏感的皮肤被热乎乎的舌头舔上， Archer 差点直接跳起来。

“嗷嗷！”另一条也立即跟着模仿起来，沿着 Archer 另一侧大腿舔的开心。

“呜嗯……呜…………………… Caster …… Cast ……让、让它们…………呜……停……”

呼吸困难的 Archer 只能抓紧 Caster ，希望犬科的主人能直接命令。

“这很难办吧，它们以为是被你讨厌了啊，对于犬，互舔皮毛可是示好的友好举动哦。”

“我……呜………………我知道了…………” Archer 被热乎乎湿漉漉的感觉摩擦着大腿，之前还勉强能控制的器官又开始充血，嵌入其中的植物也似乎因为感知到魔力而在内部蠕动着膨大起来，“快……快停…………………… Caster ………………我…………什么都………………呜……”

“好了好了，”魔术师腾出一只手拍了拍爱犬，“再欺负下去就真的要哭了啊。”

“呜汪！”

暂时获得平静的 Archer 皱紧眉头：“ Caster ，你根本就…呜………故意……！”

“没 ~ 错。”

“什么！你……”

“啊啊，别乱动，这不是很顺利的，三指手指的目标就达成了嘛。——你看，我也不是那么悠闲的，不是吗？”

在 Archer 和两条大型犬的舔舔游戏挣扎时， Caster 已经慢慢开始使用手指开拓着影弓身体的后穴。

“……你这家伙，真的是……”

Archer 心情颇为复杂。回想到曾经和 Lancer 的初次时，那条狗根本不管三七二十一地凭着蛮力了挤进去，如果不是英灵的身体能靠魔力修复， Archer 当时怕是要因为各种挣扎导致的伤口直接回去英灵座。 Caster 的方法虽然巧妙，但这样被耍了的感觉又让人很生气。

“呼嗯………这个世上难道不存在一个兼容了各种优点的库丘林吗——！”

“真遗憾，但是兼容了各种缺点的倒是很好找哦。啊，当然，每一个倒是都有这个共同的优点。” Caster 说着已经将手指抽出，魔术师的右手已经沾满 Archer 的唾液和肠液。

“好脏！别拿那只手碰我——”

Archer 慌张地发现 Caster 干脆用那只右手固定在自己的腰间，

“哎 ~ 那有什么关系，都是你的东西嘛。”保持着微笑的魔术师已经消去了最后的长袍，挺立的胯下之物正抵在影弓已经被扩张好的穴口。

“呜……呼…………怪物……” Archer 无论看几次，都会因为那个尺寸而头疼。

“喜欢被这种怪物的英灵又要怎么称呼——呢？”

“呜啊！”

顶、顶进来了。

Archer 因为那个动作，本能地反弓起后背。

这是习惯了和 Lancer 之后学会的，因为那家伙的形状，这样的角度才方便推入。

而且，这样时候的 Lancer 会为了减轻 Archer 的不适合而抚弄 Archer 的乳头。

但这次， Archer 却没有感受到预料中的疼痛。

“呜……呜嗯……？”

“别把我和那家伙弄混了啊 ~ ” Caster 看穿了 Archer 的心事一般，冷笑着，“光躺着等待可不行哦 ~ 来吧，自己动手——”

Caster 腾出一只手，拉过 Archer 的右手，强行让弓兵手掌感受到两人结合的部位：“自己，把老子的东西，弄进去。”

“什……什………………呜。”

不容 Archer 抗议， Caster 已经恢复到双手固定 Archer 腰肢的动作：“拜托你了哦 ~ ！”

 

这个混蛋，无论是用那个触手一样的树枝、还是压着看戏的两条狗，又或者是擅长的卢恩，这个 Caster 有一万种办法可以轻松地直接插入，但这家伙偏要让被压在身下的一方自己动手。

“呜……呜嗯………………”

Archer 羞耻心的底线一次次被挑战，而这一切的元凶倒是不急不慢地看戏。

“顺便说，我从刚刚开始看你脱掉第一件衣服就在硬着了，就算是我，能保持这个勃起多久，大概也不是全天 24 消失的程度哦。在软下去之前，你也有时间慢慢考——”

“我知道了！混蛋。” Archer 明明是生气的怒吼，却怎么听都像是马上要哭出来了。

 

塞、塞进去而已——

弓之英灵不断安慰自己。

只是把那个东西——

但褐色的手指却在不断颤抖。

因为眼睛看不到，所以触感格外明显。

炽热又硬挺，坚硬到不像是人类身上的部分。

“喜欢吗？这可是因为你，才会变成这样的啊——”

而侵犯者还在一旁悠闲地煽动着。

“你这家伙，……也快忍不住了吧……？”

咬紧牙关的 Archer 也注意到了， Caster 额角开始流下汗水。

果然，这家伙虽然看起来悠闲，但也是忍耐的辛苦。

弓兵嘴硬着：“早知道这样，好好做下去不就是了？！”

“因为，想让你记住啊，”红色的眼睛眯紧，“从开始见到你到现在，和这样的等待相比，现在这点，根本什么都算不上吧。”

 

——这家伙。

Archer 刚刚燃起的反抗心，立即被浇熄。

——这家伙的话，是在对影弓说的。

就算是 Caster 的库丘林也毕竟是库丘林， Archer 无法想象，要让自己的那个 Lancer 忍耐这么久而不进行任何接触，会是怎样的酷刑。

对于 Caster ，这远远比单纯的交媾意味着更多。

“呜………………嗯………………我……知道了。” Archer 转过头，移开视线，“……会……会让你好好进来……嗯…………呜……”

褐色的手指引导着，左手握紧 Caster 勃起的器官，右手的食指和中指扩张着自己的后穴。能感受到还有液体分泌着的湿濡感。

Archer 深深呼吸着，放松身体。

已经能感受到了，尖端顶入的踏实感。

“…… Caster ……呜…………”

“怎、怎么……”刚刚还一直半跪着的 Caster 也不自主地趴伏下来，蓝色的长发散开，帘幕般将 Archer 囚禁其中。

“……呜………………好。好舒服…………” Archer 绝对不可能告诉 Lancer 的对话，现在却自然地对着 Caster 倾诉。

“我也——……呼……”

抵入的部分越来越深， Archer 已经不再需要用手引导，慢慢将自己靠近 Caster ，就可以顺利的完成。 Archer 抬手再次抱紧 Caster ，魔术师也越发粗重的喘息不断喷吐在影弓的脸上。即使熟悉了与 Lancer 的性爱， Archer 也还是第一次意识到，身体被慢慢侵入，张开，每一寸皮肤都渴望着被填满的感觉。

终于 Archer 的身体完全接触到了 Caster ，满头汗水的弓兵意识模糊地提问着：“呜！完全……完全……做到了吗………………？”

“好紧……非常，舒服——你这家伙，真是……太棒了！” Caster 诚挚地赞叹着。

“哼嗯，那是当然——” Archer 不自觉地放松着内壁，对于异物的不适正让粘膜不断收缩着，每一次收紧又会因为接触到 Caster 而放松。

“很棒……呼………………吸的这么紧……”

“别告诉说这样，你就缴械了啊……？”这时的 Archer 已经完全放松了心情，“我还没舒服过啊——”

“哦，这就准备好了？”刚刚还懒洋洋地写满懒散舒适的红色眼睛一闪，“嘛，原本打算是，接受不了的话，只要这样插入，就可以结束——不过既然你在邀请了……”

“——我没说过那种话！现在够了的话就马上拔出去！”

“当然是骗你的，” Caster 重新露出笑意，撑起身体，将 Archer 的手臂压紧在身体两侧，“从开始就决定了，就算你哭着跪下恳求，也会做到最后一步。那么，现在，准备好了吧？ Archer 。”


	7. 【R18】C(影)弓_中

7.

 

“混……唔呜…………慢……慢点……Cas……”

虽然是影弓的身体，但Archer对这种事情太过熟悉。

感觉到Caster向外拔出的瞬间，前段被藤条束缚住的地方就又开始充血。

Caster咧嘴笑着，同时也握紧了Archer的腰肢，重重顶入。

“记好了啊，Archer，这里，可是不行啊——呜啊……！你真是……”

影弓的刚刚因为Caster稍微抽出而松弛的肌肉，又因为迅速的挺入而收紧，感受到异物侵入的内部徒劳地试图以收紧抵御，殊不知起到的完全是反效果。

“呜……呜嗯…”Archer那边的手臂已经丧失了力气，只是凭着惯性挂在Caster颈后，“太、太大了——！”

Archer模糊地回忆着，已经多久没说过这种话了？

只有很久之前在开始和Lancer进行魔力交换时抱怨过的事情，现在自己的身体早就已经充分适应。Archer不禁悚然——自己到底有多熟悉那个Lancer的亲热了啊？！

而影弓的身体明显还在适应中，虽然前期已经被Caster耐心充足地扩张过，但这种时候还是会感觉到，因青涩而产生的胀痛。

“别怕，别怕。我又不是那条狗，不会撕裂的——”

“唔，什么……你的目标只是……那个吗！”

Archer挣扎起来。

果然，无论哪个都也是狗，说什么会温柔，根本就只有屁股疼三天和屁股疼一周的区别。

“Archer也要配合哦~这个身体，大失血的同时说不就立即回去那边英灵座了啊——”

Archer刚刚开始的挣扎又因为Caster的话僵硬。

那个魔术师根本就是把影弓的身体状况当做拘束咒语一样在滥用。

最可悲的是，现在的Archer并没有任何违抗手段。

“唔！Caster……你！”  
“我怎样？说来Archer和影弓的关系不太好吧？”Caster微笑着愈发靠近，两人的鼻尖已经近在咫尺，“要是想这种时候消灭那个碍眼的孩子……就这要稍微挣扎一下——撕开伤口的同时，那家伙就会消——唔，咳咳咳咳！”

被Caster恶意的言语逼迫着的Archer用尽残存的力气，挣开了一条的狗的压制，用右膝向Caster下体重重撞去。

虽然还是因为反扑回来的大型犬压制了动作，Archer并没真的给Caster造成伤害。

“唔啊——还有这样的精神啊，真是令人敬佩。不愧是Archer——”擦着冒出来的冷汗，Caster赞叹着。但同时，刚散开的树藤已经再次绕上Archer的四肢。

但毫不在意的Archer则是挣扎着怒吼起来：“别开玩笑了！怎么会让那家伙因为这种原因消失！”

“哦？不是很讨厌影弓吗？”

“怎么可能会有那种事——那家伙，身体都已经、已经这种地步——”Archer徒劳地试图活动身体，但影弓被黑色花纹侵蚀的手臂已经被Caster的树藤绕上，闪着金色暗光的黑色伤痕与装点着嫩绿新芽的木色纤维交缠在一起，如同诡异的画卷。

“那么，要是交换呢——”Caster语气突然冷酷起来，直到刚才都保持着的轻松微笑突然收敛，睥睨着的赤眼、让Archer想起来了另一个库丘林——那个Berserker。

——果然，这群家伙都是库丘林。

Caster以令人战栗的气势，一字一句地追问着：“在这里杀掉你——那样，影弓的内核就能永远保存在，Archer的身体了吧——”

“原来如此。”Archer突然明白了。

为什么Caster明明可以就凭着这样来阻止影弓魔力的外流、却从来没有和影弓肉体接触过，为什么Caster一直不曾强迫影弓、却会在今天自己进入影弓的身体后开始强行补魔、

“Caster，你从一开始，就是这样打算的吧——”Archer感觉得到、身体还保持着热度，而头脑已经完全冷却，“从开始就想这样，将我送回英灵座，来让影弓一直留在迦勒底。”

Caster驱使着的藤蔓还在不断增加，已经完全将这个影弓的四肢固定。只要魔术师挥动手指，Archer的意识就会和这个影弓的身体一起被彻底撕碎。

Archer却没有丝毫动摇。

原来如此。

难怪Caster从开始就在一直做着那种事，贪婪地嗅闻着这个身体的气息也好，不断诱劝着Archer主动亲热也好。

“还有什么遗言吗——Archer。”

背光处看不清Caster的表情，只有德鲁伊的树藤已经开始沿着影弓的四肢慢慢向左侧的胸膛汇集。在那里破败的黑色伤痕掩盖下，正是影弓的灵核，也正是Archer的意识暂时寄存之处。

“Caster。”Archer扬起嘴角，“看起来很有必要让你好好想认清楚啊——”

“……你想说什么。”

“现在在你面前的这个Archer，到底是谁——”而后弓兵开始吐露出低沉的吟唱声

，“I am the bone of my swo……”

听到了Archer的吟唱，刚刚还杀气腾腾的Caster，忽然慌张起来：“笨蛋！快停下——！”

“Steel is my body,and fire is my……”

随着咒言的不断涌出，周围的空气明显开始变化，取代了森之贤者房间内原本的清爽、黄砂在地板下时隐时现，天花板的顶端逐渐消失，高悬无尽的空中慢慢浮现出金属的齿轮。

“Archer你快停下！这个身体做不到——你也会消……”

原本被树藤固定着的躯体也逐渐变得透明，隔着手臂的位置已经可以看到白色的床单。

“I have created over a thousand blades. ”

“Archer！”完全激动起来的Caster已经解开了全部的树藤束缚，魔术师的双手紧抓住弓兵的肩膀摇晃着，“停下——停——我已经不想看到了——不想看到再有弓兵……消失在我眼前了。”

Caster的头颅无力垂下，抵住影弓身体的左侧胸膛。

“别消失啊……Archer…………”

千刃孤立的沙丘的风景终于停止侵蚀现实，Archer停止了吟唱。

“Caster。”

被叫了名字的库丘林慌抬起头：“嗯——？”

“你真是，”Archer的声音越来越轻，“比Lancer还要笨蛋的笨蛋啊……”


	8. 【R18】C(影)弓_下

8.

Caster 不满地撇嘴：“那种事，唯独不想被你这么说啊。”

“……什么？”

“已经看得足够了吧，你和 Lancer 那种，甜腻腻的笨蛋情侣——”

刚刚还一脸杀气地准备投影心象风景的英灵，一旦被提到和另一个库丘林的事，就立即心虚地转开视线：“我、我，我没和那家伙交往！”

“不是从那个时冬木一直纠缠到现在吗？”

“那个是巧合！”

“连英灵座的库丘林都有了你的记录哦！”

“那个是偶然！”

“唉——” Caster 露出更加不满的表情，“所以说，就是最讨厌你们俩这——”

“比起那个， Caster ——” Archer 猛然揪住 Caster 的长发，“我——”

“嗯？”

躺在原地的 Archer 露出头晕的表情：“好像，真的快要消失了？！”

“什么？！”

“虽然不是完全咏唱，但也至少召唤了 30% 的……”

“你这家伙真的笨蛋吗！” Caster 一跃而起，“到底 Lancer 是被你传染，还是你传染的那个 Lancer 啊！真是受够了——”

“刚刚是谁气势汹汹地要在这里把人杀掉？”

“随便说说而已——” Caster 迅速在影弓的胸口划写着防止魔力继续消散的卢恩，“要是随便把你送回英灵座，哪里还有别的厨师负责这个人理机构啊！”

“堂堂阿赖耶的代行者对你的意义就只是个厨子吗！”

“而且 Lancer 那个家伙之后也会很麻烦——还有那个 Berserker ……”

“喂， Caster 。” Archer 挑高眉毛，“这时候，该不会是要说刚刚只是开玩笑的吧？”

“唔——啧，” Caster 头疼地揉了揉额头，“好了好了，刚刚是认真的想要杀掉你——但是我毕竟也是个库丘林，做事之前哪会想那么多的啦。”

“……虽然很感激的坦诚，但我要问的可不是那个——” Archer 的语速突然放慢，眼神也飘忽，“是……魔力的话………”

“哦啊——？”

Caster 这才注意到，现在的自己还是和 Archer 赤身裸体地缠绕在一起，因为消去了藤蔓和双犬的视线遮挡，粽色的大腿正在自己眼前 M 形状地大开着。

“就是说……咳、咳嗯，魔力现在还没补完过吧。”

“了解！马上进入战斗姿态！”只是看着 Archer 身体的 Caster 立即找回了状态，做出了夸张的表情，回复到之前一直的轻松态度，“ Archer 和影弓的魔力不足，就交给我吧——”

“只要安静来做，不需要说那种多余的……唔呜……”

Archer 的大腿被湿漉漉的舌头舔上了， Caster 举起还夹在自己身侧的一条右腿，顺着向内舔舐起来。

“还是要稍微预热一下，身体已经冷透了吧？”

Archer 则是露出咬牙切齿的表情：“那边，刚刚才被狗舔过——”

“啊，你不也一直在狗啊狗啊喊着我们吗，如果喜欢的话，也可以告诉我，别的还有哪里需要润滑。”

“不，你…………” Archer 本能地想要拒绝，但半抬起的身体立即看到了身体上被 Caster 画写下的卢恩。为了魔力不得不低头， Archer 只能叹着气，而后挣扎说，“……往、往上。”

“这里？” Caster 的手，向 Archer 大腿上移动了几分。

“再往上！……哪里有什么你还不知道吗！”

“那就……”

“我马上就要消失了啊！”

立即， Caster 的手掌包裹住了 Archer 依然被树藤牢固封锁着的性器。

“嗯…呜……”

被魔术师的手掌玩弄着的部分，马上让 Archer 有了反应。 Caster 的手掌拖住 Archer 的低侧，不断挤压着柔软的双球的同时也揉捏着阴茎的根部。

“好柔软啊， Archer ——真是可爱。”

“呜……呼……”温暖的热度随着被 Caster 玩弄的部分传递到下腹， Archer 的喘息声也越发急切，“别，别做这些没用的，快点进来！”

“会说这种话，所以—— Archer 其实也很放开的嘛。”

“……在你说这些废话的时候，这个右眼的视力也已经开始模糊了哦。”

“好了好了，这就来——”

Caster 说着，快速地再次使用了卢恩，只不过这次的咒文落下处， Archer 感觉到一阵清凉。

“呜……什、你搞了什么……”

“润滑液啦，纯天然……要听听这个东西的原型是哪里提取的吗？”

“我拒绝！”

“嘛——”两个人吵嘴的同时， Caster 的阴茎已经再次插入，“哇哦，这次顺利很多啊，你还真是有潜力， Archer 。”

“说了这个是影弓吧！” Archer 嘴上反驳着，身体却诚实地传来欢欣的触觉。

好美味——

虽然这样形容听起来有些奇怪，但是对于缺乏魔力到濒临消失的身体，这是甘霖。甜美满悦的感觉从这次 Caster 进入时就充盈身体。

“唔……呜嗯……”为了魔力已经彻底放下心防的 Archer 喘息着扭动腰身，寻找也让这个身体觉得最舒适的位置。

“没错——再抬高一点，屁股。”

“不用你指导！呜……呵，说起来，你这不是……一次都没和影弓真的……做……”

“啧——！”被戳到了痛处的 Caster 猛然抬腰顶入，看到 Archer 马上短促地闷哼着收紧屁股，魔术师再次得意起来，“无论如何，我也是库丘林啊， Archer ——只要还是你和我，那就肯定的，会记得。”

这个身体的美味。

褐色又强劲的身体，即使是只有依稀的印象， Caster 也在进入的瞬间感觉到了熟悉。就像是……很早之前就已经知道。

Archer 注意到了 Caster 的表情：“……怎么了？因为终于能好好拥抱影弓而感动的萎掉了吗？”

“不…… Archer 你真是——” Caster 露出被击败般的表情，“难道真的和每个世界的我都做过吗？”

“什、什么？！这种时候怎么突然——”

“因为——”作为库丘林的生前，不可能有你的记忆，但是这种身体相性的熟识感，只能说是死后作为英灵的太多份记录，反而影响到了原本的那个英灵了吧，“没什么。” Caster 再次叹气——即使知道里面是 Archer ，也不想对着影弓这张脸承认。无论如何，自己都已经着迷了，“要说的话，你的身体，特别好用。”

“这种事——呜……呜嗯………”

Archer 的双手不由地抓紧了床单，并不是因为疼痛，只是因为 Caster 抽插让这个身体舒服的几乎可怕。即使知道这也是因为缺乏魔力的身体，就像是长久干渴之后的第一口清水，异常甘甜。

“别这么快就丧失意识啊，我对毫无反应的家伙也没有兴趣啦——” Caster 说着，抬手重重拍在影弓的屁股。

“哈！……哈啊…………”被 Caste 拍打着的臀肉，颤抖着， Archer 的身体也随着一缩，内壁再次紧紧吸住 Caster 的肉棒。“ Caster ，你……你…………哈……？！”

拍击声， Caster 的手掌再一次落下：“这是惩罚——对于刚刚随便使用魔力的坏孩子。”

“呜……呜哈…………哈嗯…………” Archer 的眼角已经开始看得到泪水。

“ Lancer 没和你这么玩过吗？”  
“和你没关系！”

Caster 突然兴致勃勃地开始追问起 Archer 与 Lancer 的性爱细节。

 

-

“比如……会突然这样？”

Archer 突然被 Caster 抓住了一条大腿，顺着强行扯开的动作， Caster 硬是向内抵到了尽头。

“呜啊！……啊……哈………………哈……”

Arhcer 没能回答，但是 Caster 能确实地感受到 Archer 的身体在颤抖着。

“就这么舒服吗？”

“不……不……是因为……这还是……没……没……做过的身体…………”

“好的好的，” Caster 心情很好地回答着，“那么就趁现在，好好地开发了！”

“……你……不要………………！”

但是 Caster 已经将刚刚还深深抵入的部分完全拔出，之前还被塞满的身体突然变得空虚，而 Caster 拔出的硬挺器官还在蹭着影弓的入口。

“准备好了吗？ Round —— 2 ！”

“你——！”

Archer 试图挣扎的动作完全被 Caster 压制。

 

——到底是说这个家伙的筋力底下来着的？！

被抓住大腿掀翻在床的 Archer 咬牙切齿地记恨着。

然而身体又已经被 Caster 深深插入。

在空气中稍微得到冷却部分被影弓身体滚烫的肠壁紧紧包裹着。

“别……别完全……拔出……去…………这个身体……还……”

Archer 试图最后的挣扎。

仅仅是普通的抽插，这个身体也还能接受，但 Caster 的动作每一次都像是需要这个身体完全记忆住被完全贯穿的感觉一般，全力抽送着。

“你也别搞错了， Archer 。我是在和你做——”

“呜……呜嗯……？什么……！”不敢相信刚刚还将影弓悲情故事挂在嘴边的 Caster 说出这种话， Archer 仓皇地睁大眼，“你不是说你……对……他……”

“没错，但是，现在，我已经改变主意了——”因为全力的投入， Caster 额头也沁出点点汗水，但现在挂在魔术师脸上的笑容，让 Archer 呼吸一窒。

和平时的 Lancer 一模一样。

“我也是库丘林，所以无论是哪个 Emiya ，也是不会放过的。”

“笨……笨蛋！我……”

“被说你想说什么，已经是那个 Lancer 的所有物之类的？我不会接受啊——“， Caster 再一次完全没入，皮肤拍打紧接着深深挤入肠壁而搅动体液的粘稠声音， " 无论哪个分灵的 Archer ，也都是一样的，我的猎物。 "

紧抓着 Archer 的 Caster 张开了口，对着影弓的带着伤痕的左肩咬下。

“蠢……呜……不要……啊！……呜……”

Archer的声音陡然提高，而后就只剩下了急促 的喘息。

被 Archer 的情绪感染， Caster 也同时射在影弓体内。

“唔——呼——哈哈哈……值得纪念啊，这种初次……唔？ Archer ？”但 Caster 突然注意到， Archer 的样子看起来有些奇怪，不像是正常结束后的应该用的脱力表情，“喂，你没关系吧？”

Archer 只是用手臂挡住脸颊，拒绝交谈地转向另一侧。

“不……我没……”

“到底怎……唔？” Caster 突然注意到， Archer 身体还在轻微震颤着，因为情欲而翻起的潮红已经透过原本的肤色，“喂，你难道——？你这家伙，不是也射出来了吧？”

看到 Archer 一副完全事后的余韵的神情， Caster 本能地低头检查被自己的藤蔓缠绕着的 Archer 下体。原本作为保护措施紧紧缠绕的藤条，现在只留下稀疏的枯枝。

“怎么——啊……？啊哈哈哈哈哈，你这家伙、”

“闭嘴， Caster 你这家伙快闭嘴！“

Archer 的声音带着绝望。

“从这里把我的藤蔓也当做魔力吸收掉了吗？同调的也太彻底了吧？”

“我没有做那种事！这个身体……是……影弓！”

“感觉如何，从这里被魔力侵入？” Caster 心情无比爽快，“前后都吞噬着库丘林的魔力，感觉如何呢？”

即使 Archer 只是用手遮挡着表情，拒绝回答， Caster 也能看得出，魔力吸收状况良好。刚刚还是半透明到近乎要消失的身体，现在已经更加确实地显出轮廓。  
“唔……有点奇怪啊？” Caster 突然意识到另一个问题，“你刚刚那下，不是也差点去了吗？要是有魔力溢出的话，也不会立即把那边的魔力吸收掉？”

“就说了，你这家伙，闭嘴——” Archer 抬起手臂，试图用眼神喝止 Caster 继续思考那个问题，但是潮红的脸色和湿润的眼睛根本只能起到反效果。

“唔啊，现在，你这东西也软趴趴地休息下来了。按理说，没射出来的时候，不会结束的这么快……难道？”

“不，我就说过了，不要追问了你这家伙！”

Archer 已经明显着急起来，支撑起身体，试图伸手捂住 Caster 的嘴。

“哦哦哦？” Caster 只是嬉笑着抓紧了 Archer 抬起的手腕，“我来猜猜看——虽然是已经高潮了，但那之后——自己回流进去了？”

“……呜！”与之前召唤 UBW 时的表情完全不同， Archer 的嘴唇颤抖着，却没法继续编造借口，反驳 Caster 。

“你这个家伙真的……哈哈，哈哈哈。”

“混蛋，现在就让你见识一下真正的心象风——唔？！”

Archer 还没来得及说完， Caster 就已经亲吻上去。

——这家伙，太可爱了。

Caster 半眯着眼睛，强行用舌头翘开 Archer 的嘴唇。

无论是死亡还是牺牲，从来没有见过 Archer 的犹豫，却会在这种时候心虚慌张。举起长弓和双刀都从动摇过的手臂，现在正在因为 Caster 带来快感而颤抖。

在作为 Caster 降临在那个被称为特异点的冬木时， Caster 曾经怀疑而犹豫过的心事，现在都已经被驱散。

果然，必须要是 Archer 。

无论是影弓，还是眼前这个来自 Lancer 世界的 Archer 。

Caster 遗憾着，为什么自己竟然没能早点发觉。

并不是因为所谓的记录而与这个叫做 Emiya 的英灵纠缠不清，而是，每次看到，自己就会被吸引，追上，就像是追逐着狐狸的猎犬。

古老而恒久的游戏。

但也还会一次、又一次地被这个 Emiya 的灵魂吸引着。

 

两人分开时， Caster 还能近距离看到 Archer 的不甘表情。

“呼……呼嗯…… Caster ，你……——”

Caster 的拥吻变成了拥抱。

第一次，在这真实地将这个身体抱紧在自己的手臂间。但 Caster 的话却是对着那个英灵座之上，未曾亲自体会过却不断与所有库丘林邂逅着的英灵对话着：“谢谢你…… Emiya 。”

因为被抱紧而条件反射地安静下来的 Archer ，愣了一会儿才做出反应：“什么、什么啊！你说的那个名字是——”

但 Archer 刚刚挣脱 Caster 的怀抱，就又被含住了名字。

“ Archer ！”

“唔 ，唔嗯，怎么了？”因为Caster突然严肃起来的神情，弓兵一时忘记了自己想说的话。

魔术师自然地抓住了 Archer 的双手，两人的手掌交叠着合握 Archer 胸口：“我要再来一轮。”   
“什……别开——唔啊？咕咕咕……唔嗯……？”

刚刚消失的藤蔓毫无预兆地缠绕上 Archer 的身体，顺着被 Caster 压制的动作，将 Archer 交叠的双手紧紧捆住。

手臂，大腿，还有——再一次，从前端被那些东西侵入。

“咕、咕呜…… Cas …… I am ……唔……呜呜呜。”

“真是遗憾啊，” Caster 露出胜利的笑容，“所有的库丘林里， Archer 应该是最不擅长我吧。作为英灵，需要使用双手才能投影的话，只要能封住双手就不会动作；需要吟唱才能开启固有结界的话，那就让那张嘴——”

“呜！呜嗯！！！”

这次， Caster 的藤蔓也顺着影弓的脖颈爬上，球状中空的果实强行让撑开了 Archer 的口腔。只是一小会，唾液就开始不受 Archer 控制地顺着嘴角下流。

“不能吟唱没有关系啦，” Caster 用手指摩擦着 Archer 的脸颊，再次将手指利用弓之英灵的唾液打湿，“这样也足够 Archer 在被我疼爱的时候发出动听的声音了哦。”

“呼……呼嗯……！！！”

在 Archer 完全想好反抗对策之前， Caster 已经迅速地完成了对弓之英灵的全方位攻势封印。   
“对了，” Caster 像是想起什么般地露出笑容，“我记得 Lancer 那家伙提过，什么 Archer 喜欢的进食礼节——在好好享用之前，一定会说的那句话吧？”

“呜………………呜嗯？！”

魔术师的库丘林野兽般的鲜红舌头舔过犬齿，露出专属于捕猎者的笑容：“那么。我，再次开动了哦， Archer 。”


	9. Chapter 9

*

向 Berserker 房间疾跑的三人。

Lancer 的库丘林咬牙切齿地对 Caster 的自己大吼：“老子绝对要杀掉你——！”

Caster 的库丘林则被敏捷更高的自己落在后面：“大家不都是同一个人吗，何苦做这么绝情……而且 Archer 真的很棒吧？”

“你们两个都闭嘴！” Archer 依然还在使用着影弓的身体，“比起吵架先把那家伙找回来——谁知道那家伙用了我的身体去 Berserker 那边到底要做什么？！”

“做什么？那不就是——” Lancer 想也不想地接话上去又被 Archer 怒斥了一句。

“闭嘴！蠢狗。”

“哎呀呀，” Caster 摇摇头，“总之——唔！到了。”

 

Berserker 的休息室就在走廊尽头。

仅仅是靠近就能感受到有某种不妙的气氛。

刚刚跑在最前的 Lancer 却根本没有多想，一脚踢开了那扇门：“ Archer 的身体就在这——你们在做什么？！”

Lancer 毫不掩饰地大喊让紧跟在后面的 Archer 在心中又默默骂了一句笨蛋。

——难道非要把所有的其他英灵都喊出来看热闹吗？！

——而且把门就这么踹飞，就算是那个 Berserker 也未必会高兴让人看到自己赤身裸……唔？！

也跑到了门边的 Archer 看到了那副光景，也忍不住问出了和 Lancer 一模一样的问题：“影弓， Berserker ，你们在——做什么？！”

“呼、呼啊——”最后一个抵达的 Caster 同样因为门内的情形而不禁扶住了额头，“你们到底在搞什么——”

 

齿轮的天空与无尽的剑冢。

迦勒底狭小的个室已经被变成无限扩展开去的心想风景。

扯去了圣骸布的 Archer 的身体，穿着黑色的软甲和长裤长靴，只身站立在高处。随随着手臂挥动，无数剑雨向另一侧的的大地轰击下去。

“唔——”

Caster 不得不抬起手臂遮挡爆炸搅起的巨大气流。

而站在前面的 Lancer 显然更加习惯直面 UBW 的威力，至于还在影弓身体的 Archer ，已经愤怒地大喊起来：“你这个家伙——到底在用别人的身体做什么啊！！！”

“做什么？”远处， Archer 的身体转向影弓的身体，还在 Archer 身体之中的影弓用 Archer 的面孔露出了一个绝对不会被混淆的嘲笑表情，“当然是做，爱做的事情啊 ~ ”

还在影弓身体里的 Archer 几乎被气结： " 你——！ "

Lancer 则是后退半步，小声对 Caster 惊叹着：“你家的 Archer 还真敢搞啊。”

Caster 无奈地摇头：“对于这家伙，根本没办法——不如我也勉强一下，共享你家那个红色的 Archer ——性格倒是很可爱……”

Lancer 马上怒瞪回去：“你闭嘴！老子不同意！”

 

“顺便说 ~ ”影弓边用 Archer 的身体说着话，边抱紧手臂，以抚摸着 Archer 身体般的姿势回应道，“还是这个身体，最舒服了——！啊，根本没来得及在那边的战争里全力以赴的遗憾，今天终于——”

 

另一个声音打断了影弓喜悦的独白。

“废话。说完了吧。”

从刚刚被 UBW 轰击的地方爬起身的，正是这个房间原本的主人， Berserker 。

正面吃下剑雨的 Berserker 只是慢慢站起身，活动着脖颈。

随着骨节被移动的咔啪声，后来的三人看清了一个事实：虽然被 UBW 完全洗礼过，但 Berserker 身上没有任何伤口。

“不愧是—— Berserker 的库丘林。”占据着 Archer 身体的影弓很开心地赞赏起来，“即使这样，也完全没有任何伤口。到底是哪一样？避矢的加护？精灵的祝福？还是——那件海兽的盔甲？真是不错啊，说不定下次可以试试看，投影这个满是尖刺的护具。”

“啧、那个很疼的吧。”看穿了 Berserker 使用的魔术， Caster 不禁发出倒吸冷气的嘶嘶声。

“呃啊，是啊——所以老子就算是枪兵但也不想用那个技术——” Lancer 附和着。

虽然影弓无法理解，但是同为库丘林， Lancer 和 Caster 知道， Berserker 并非毫发无伤。只是利用了强化魔术和超强的修复能力还原伤口——虽然外观无损，但是疼痛还是确实地留下了。

不过， Berserker 的表情一如既往的冷淡。

“那么，你想做的事情已经完成了，接下来——”

“我也是想，可惜啊，” Archer 身体里的影弓做出无奈状，摊开双手，“那边那个红色的我可是已经等不及要把这个身体带回去了。而且——”

说着，影弓提高了嗓门，对另一边已经气势汹汹准备直接冲过去的 Archer 大喊着：“那边的我，告诉你一件好事情哦 ~ ！”

“什、什么！擅自用了别人的魔力还在说这种话！而且我的圣骸布呢！为什么从刚才就没看到——”

“所以才要告诉你啊 ~ 我啊，太开心了！稍微玩的过火了一点，这个身体里的魔力基本都在刚刚扔出去了，要是还不快补充魔力的话……”说这话的同时，因为魔力不足，被投影的心象风景就已经魔力不足而开始崩塌，同时，被影弓过度使用的 Archer 的身体就向后倒去。

在最后一刻冲上去的 Archer ，用影弓的手臂接住了自己的身体。

“你这个混蛋！！”

 

门外的 Lancer 和 Caster 也急忙跑上去准备帮忙。

“呼呵呵呵呵……” Archer 身体中的影弓躺在 Archer 使用的影弓的身体中，发出了虚弱的笑声，“ Archer ，最后告诉你一件事。”

“什、什么——？！”

影弓的声音愈发虚弱。

“那个……那个……”

Archer 已经完全忘记了自己的身体是不是会消失，只是单纯担忧着影弓是否能继续存在：“你振作一点啊！”

“ Arc …… her 。”影弓握住了 Archer 的手，用尽了最后的力气，留下了一句话，“那个红色圣骸布的品位……实在是……太难看………………了………………”

愣了一瞬的 Archer 反应过来之后，满脸涨红，对着怀里已经闭上眼睛的影弓怒吼道：“——要你管啊！！！！！”

而在竭尽全力的嘶吼之后， Archer 只能感到眼前一黑，也丧失了意识。


	10. Chapter 10

"Archer 先生， Archer —— "

“唔？”

Archer 感觉到了疲惫。

只是试图睁开眼睛，就好像有什么重量压在身体上一般，无法活动。

“太好了！库丘林大哥， Archr 先生醒、醒过来——”

“好啦好啦，老子也看到了。”

Archer 耳边是熟悉到令人不悦的嗓音。

“好……吵。”

Archer 虽然没力气睁开眼睛，但抱怨的力气还是有的。

Archer 想起来了这个感觉，头晕目眩，浑身乏力。

 

之前的印象都已经涌回记忆——自己和影弓被突然交换了身体，影弓那家伙还擅自动用 Archer 的身体进行 UBW 的投影。

“魔力……不够……”

“那，那我立即 Archer 先生——”

“不用麻烦你了！ Master ！” Lancer 立即摁下 Master 举起的手，“比起那个，到底是怎么回事。为什么 Archer 的跑去了另一个的身体里。”

Master 被库丘林制止了使用令咒，苦恼地抓了抓骰，“啊啊，那个是——”

 

在意识到 Archer 和影弓的问题之后， Master 立即聚集了 Caster 们讨论。

但那时，前来的另一个英灵也出了问题。

名为吉尔伽美什的 Archer 英雄王，与名为吉尔伽美什的 Caster 贤王，两个人一同出现在了集会现场。

——当然，也是以身体呼唤的形式。

还好在场的大部分 Caster 并没有同体分灵。在短暂的错愕之后，所有人联手制止了吉尔伽美什的暴走。

而在那之后——

 

“现在轮到 Saber ……不，阿尔托莉雅们了。” Master 苦恼地抱着头，“还好她们那边相对平和——毕竟都吃的一样多。 Caster 们的讨论结果是，大概是某个特异点受到了影响，至于具体的原因……只能说，在更具体的调查结果得出之前，大家都需要各自小心。不过目前有个猜测是……”

“啧，知道了。” Lancer 已经听得不耐烦起来，“总之就是没什么办法保证 Archer 明天睡醒还在自己身体里吧？”

被 Lancer 打断了后半句，但 Master 还是点点头：“没错。”

“行了，老子知道了，会好好看好这家伙的—— Master 你也忙了一天吧？总之也早点休息吧！”

Lancer 挥了挥手，然后抱起还没完全恢复反抗能力的 Archer 跑出了 Master 的办公室。

目送着 Lancer 远去背影，依然坐在原地的 Master 不禁头疼起来：“重要的事情没说完，真的不要紧吗？魔术师们的结论可是……所有参与了冬木圣杯战争的英灵，可是都有相互交换身体的危险啊——”

 

  
（ END- 伪）

 

 

*

影弓睁开眼睛。

左眼的视野有些模糊——果然，这是自己的身体。

影弓抬起左手，纹身般无法消除的黑色败坏纹路依然在那里。

——令人厌恶。

 

Archer 的那个身体——

影弓还记得自己进入 Archer 身体后的感觉。

完整、健康，充盈着魔力回路。

那个触觉让影弓不禁皱紧眉头：“没什么好羡慕的——笨蛋 Archer 。”

同样是一个身体，即使自己的身体不能支撑大型魔术，但至少还能拉开弓。

作为弓兵，这样就……足够了吧。

 

——不要想多余的事情啊！

要是能永远留在那个身体里什么的……怎么想也是不可能的吧。

摇着头，驱散不必要的幻象，影弓转身。

果然是自己的身体，切合度还是这样最舒服……不过这个，魔力充沛的感觉是怎么回事？

 

影弓皱着眉头，很快大概明白了魔力的来源。

“那个 Archer ！”

说着不许胡乱使用用他的身体，结果那家伙又对别人的身体做什么了啊！

虽然从在那个冬木特异点被召唤之后到现在，影弓都没有进行通过黏膜的魔力补充，不过这种身体的酸痛感，绝对不是错觉。

 

不知道那个 Archer 用这个身体和谁搞过。

至少不是 Berserker ——

这么想着的影弓不由地一抖。

要是被那个全是刺的家伙摁住做了，恐怕现在还根本动弹不得。

 

唔……想来那个 Archer 也不会找库丘林之外的人去做。

不过说到，最近的库丘林，那不就是——

 

影弓转头，看向睡在自己旁边的 Caster 。

 

——难道那个 Archer 用了我的身体和这个 Caster 做的？！

 

还没等到影弓来得及理解自己不悦的原因。

Caster 就睁开了眼睛。

 

果然，还是直接问当事人比较快吧？

影弓想着，开口说到：“喂， Caster 你——”

影弓突然感觉呼吸被人掐断了一般。

Caster 没有移动。

 

没有眨眼、没有微笑、也没有回话。

赤红色的眼睛只是平静地看着影弓，血色的虹膜上倒映着影弓自己的影子。

这个样子、这个感觉。

——像是被蛇盯住的青蛙。

影弓艰难地吞下口水。

“……你……不是……………… Caster 。”

 

“ Caster ”依然没有任何回应。

但是像是从赤色的眼珠溢出的泪水一般，沿着眼眶，红色的纹路开始在“ Caster ”的脸颊上蔓延，形成了一个影弓昨天才刚刚见过的图案。

 

“果然，”“ Caster ”终于开口了，“三星的身体容纳不下这个灵基。”

“呜……咕…………”

果然，果然这个家伙也遇到了吗！

身体和精神的错乱交换。

影弓的后背已经开始冒出冷汗。

但是三个库丘林里，自己抽到了下下签。

 

被交换到 Caster 身体里的这个男人是——

“那么，昨天说好的事情，”“ Caster ”爬起身，居高临下地俯视着影弓，“现在 j 继续吧。”


	11. Chapter 11

*

“等等——”影弓急速地思考着，搜刮脑内一切可以阻拦 Berserker 继续行动下去的借口，“啊，那个，昨天其实是——”

影弓那时只是为了试用 Archer 的完整版 UBW 的威力，才对黑狗说出了“先陪我玩，之后我再陪你玩——”这样轻率的许诺。

——怎么说，没说明是怎么样的玩耍方式，不是吗？

Berserker 没有事先问好，怎么想都是那家伙脑筋太笨的缘故，所以，这么想，从开始，影弓也没许诺过要用身体做出回报之类的话。

 

以上的借口和解释都在瞬间组织完成，正当影弓信心满满地打算这样搪塞掉的时候， Berserker 打断了他的话。

“为什么，不敢做。”

Berserker 的话，让影弓感到意外。

“什、什么——？”

保持着 Caster 外貌的 Berserker ，眯起眼睛，抬手抚摸着影弓的下巴。

影弓感觉到， Berserker 的动作，说是在调情，倒不如说是像在研究——以什么样的力度和角度捏下去，能最快地毁掉这块结构。

“和 ' 库丘林 ' 做爱这种事，让你这么不安吗？”

“怎么可能！”影弓不假思索地反驳，同时本能地想要抬头、以惯用的嘲讽姿态作为反击，但 Berserker 紧紧捏住他的脸颊，在筋力的绝对压制下，影弓被迫保持着与 Berserker 目光笔直相交的姿势。

Caster 的脸，比任何时候都近距离地靠在影弓眼前。

 

——这家伙的样子，是这么有侵略性的吗？

光是被 Berserker 这么盯着，影弓分不清自己感受到的是恐惧还是兴奋的情感，但自己的心跳确实加快了。

 

 

“原来如此。” Berserker 的语气依然平淡，像是讨论一粒街边的石子一般，“所以， Caster ，不适合你。”

“——你说什么！”影弓想要移动，但依然完全被 Berserker 控制了动作。

“这样如何，就在这里，替换掉他。”

“替、替换是——呼，不可能吧，那家伙怎么说也是个魔术师，怎么可能在这种事情上输给 Berserker ！而且，我知道的！总之大家还是会回到自己的身体——”

“那就杀掉。”

“唔——？！”影弓因为 Berserker 果断的回答而不由自主地睁大眼睛。

“现在，在这里，抹杀掉这个身体。”

“但是， Caster 的不还在你的身体……”

“以他的级别，那不是他能驾驭的身体。” Berserker 冷静地回答着，这是无论哪个库丘林都不会使用的平静语气，“和你与 Archer 不同，那个身体身体本来就是扭曲的造物。三星英灵的灵魂，很快就会被侵蚀。”

“什、什……不，不对，只要 Master 再去召唤 Caster ，他就还能回——”

“那就再杀掉。” Berserker 陈述着耸人的事实，“被召唤，就杀掉，再来，就再杀掉——杀到，即使是那个本体里，作为魔术师的可能性也一点不存在，为止。”

“你——唔——！”

因为这番言论，影弓挣扎起来。

即使 Berserker 说这话的时候，面无表情，影弓也能理解到，这并不是玩笑或者夸口。

越是冷静的样子，就说明这家伙作为 Berserker 的本质有多危险。

 

“挣扎的很厉害。不想我这么做吗？”

“你是笨蛋吗！”影弓的脸颊已经被 Caster 的手指留下红肿的捏痕，但影弓还是挣扎着从 Berserker 的控制中一点点争取空间，“为什么要做这种——”

“只要是库丘林就可以，既然那家伙不行，就由我来——”

“别说傻话了！”影弓对准凭借挣扎出的空隙，对着 Berserker 的手指狠狠地咬下去。即使知道这个身体还是 Caster 的，但影弓还是用上了全力。

牙齿和骨骼摩擦着，发出咯吱咯吱的声音，直到 Berserker 再次用力，捏住影弓的脸颊，强迫着他松开牙关。

但即使如此， Berserker 的表情依然没有变化。

“所以，这样一直耗下去就可以了吗？”

“呸，”影弓吐出带着血沫的口水，“你要说什么？呼呵……轮到一个 Berserker 的说教我吗？”

“你，现在就可能消失。”

“唔——？”因为 Berserker 突然的话题，影弓不自觉地睁大眼睛，“你说什么？”

“就算是这里，灵基也不稳定。这次是同源英灵交换灵核，下次呢？” Berserker 即使这样说着，拇指在流血，但钳住影弓的手掌依然一丝不动，“你没有被证实召唤，随便哪一秒，就是最后一眼了——看到这个 Caster 。”

影弓没有说话，但是呼吸明显急促，表情也不再是轻浮的嘲弄。

“在那个冬木，站在远处，看着 Caster 和 Saber 被召唤撤离，一个人留下的时候，是什么心情。”

“唔——！”已经失去了悠闲应付心情的影弓再也无法维持冷静，憎恶地紧盯着眼前的男人，“你怎么会、你这种家伙怎么会明白——”

 

战斗结束之后，一切都归于平静。

在中心广场的废墟，影弓抬起头，无尽的夜空也因为浓烟和火光，并没有群星。

Saber 也好， Caster 也好，还有那个幼年少女样貌的 Lancer ，所有人，所有人都……消失了。

——也许有人，被困在哪里。

——也许还有谁，需要援助。

而这里已经连骸骨士兵都已经完全消失。

在只有火光摇曳的废墟里，既没有被阿赖耶回收，也不知道其他的已经领去了哪里，影弓漫无目的地独自徘徊。

 

所以，在这之后，当影弓看到突然降临于此的 Caster 时，几乎以为是自己的幻觉。

——太好了！你还在这里！

Caster 身后还有更多人。

带着盾牌的少女，穿着白色装束的魔术师，甚至还有那个黑色的 Saber 。

Caster 就像什么也没发生过一般，灿烂地笑着，向影弓伸出手。

 

——跟我来吧，影弓，等你很久了啊。

 

冬木的战争、黑泥的吞噬、无辜者的死伤。

一些都像是旧的噩梦，就连现在残余的火焰，在那时候 Caster d 笑容前都变得幻影一般。

而在这群人的最后，还有两个人。

那是另一个红色的 Archer 和另一个库丘林。

——哎呀？这就是另一个世界的 Archer 吗，一样可爱啊。

——停止你那种性骚扰的发言。

Caster 注意到了影弓的视线，转头试图制止身后的两个英灵。

——喂，我说你们啊。比起在那边打情骂俏，先来和人说句欢迎的话怎么样？

影弓听到自己用干涩地声音回应了。

——好啊，知道了。我和你们走。

 

影弓拿起长弓，跟在队尾，一起通过什么所谓的灵子转移装置。

然后就来到了这里，被叫做迦勒底的奇怪地方。

 

至于在 Caster 失望地过来解释，无法让影弓与这里的 Master 直接建立联系时，影弓甚至觉得好笑。

——那种事。已经无所谓了吧。

影弓这么对着 Caster 说出心声的时候， Caster 瞬间流露出悲哀的神情，但魔术师马上露出振作的笑容，开始讲起鼓励人心的话。

——不、不要担心，这里有人类历史上最棒的魔术师，所以总会有办法啦。

——你是笨蛋吧，都说过，没关系了。

这么做出回答的同时，影弓转过身。

——这个身体原本就是被召唤到那个冬木的英灵。

为了争夺圣杯而进行战斗，至于现在，那个任务既没有结束也没有失败。

就像是电子游戏满级之后却发现 Boss 已经在自己消失而无法完成游戏的勇者。

 

“根本无所谓吧！这种地方，还有什么不知所谓的 Master ——至于什么和库丘林的羁绊，少在那边自作多情啊！”

“那么，你为什么要哭。”

影弓意识到的时候，自己已经对着 Berserker 大吼出声。

而对方只是依然平静地回答着，但捏紧影弓脸颊的那只手上却有泪水顺着 Caster 的手臂向下流淌。

“我——根本——”

Berserker 的钳制终于放松。

影弓虽然没有被扼住脖颈，但现在还是缺氧般地大口呼吸着。耳朵里都是血液流淌和心脏跳动的巨响， Berserker 的声音像是从很远处传来。

“所以，都交给我吧。”

Berserker 再次靠近，但这次并没有再用蛮力禁锢影弓。 Berserker 只是用 Caster 的手掌拖起影弓的脸颊，伸长舌头，顺着刚刚的泪痕舔舐。

“啧，你们真的都是狗吧。”

与 Archer 不同，影弓毫不掩饰留下的泪水，也不掩饰坦率的憎恶。

“这是魔力。”

“不要得寸进尺。放弃这个身体而已，那种事，也无所谓哦。我可不是什么被召唤来的，也没有什么需要完成的——唔。”

Berserker 大张开嘴，一口也正咬在影弓的左侧脸颊。

“不要搞错了，你还没有那种选择的权利。”

“咕、你这家伙——”

Berserker 根本没有控制力量，影弓已经能感觉到有血液从被啃咬的地方开始流下。

血水与还没停止的眼泪混在一起，将 Caster 的白色利齿染成淡粉色。

“变态混蛋。”

影弓忿忿地咬紧牙齿。

与 Caster 完全不同， Berserker 根本就完全没在考虑对方的心情。

或者该说是，这个 Berserker 根本从来没打算过考虑影弓的心情。

至今为止，影弓还从没被 Caster 强行要求过任何行为。要说那个原因，影弓也是就是 Caster 内心无法释怀的愧疚。

但那种理由对于 Berserker 完全没有作用。

以 Caster 容貌靠近的 Berserker 说着：“你也要，搞清楚，我说的不是请求。”

“混、混蛋。”

比起沉溺于往事，现在的影弓只痛恨自己，为什么会去找了 Berserker 。

影弓之前的交换身体事故中，意外地进入了 Archer 的身体。只是因为单纯地想试试看 UBW 完全体的威力，影弓第一个想到的名字就是 Berserker 的库丘林。

影弓之前就听说了这家伙永远会是在战斗力站到最后一刻的那个赢家。

所以就在那时，找到 Berserker 立下了轻佻的约定：让我开心一下，之后随便你怎么对我也可以啊。

 

原本以为那个 Berserker 肯定会认错，把这笔账目记在那个 Archer 头上。

但那时候的 Berserker 却毫不犹豫地回答了：好啊，影弓。

 

影弓皱紧眉头：“啧。不就是要日屁股！那么，就赶快——”

现在唯一能庆幸的就是，总之这个身体不是 Berserker 本人。至少 Caster 的身体就算做起来也不会给影弓太大负担。

“那么，你自己——”

但 Berserker 的话音还没落，个室的大门就被踢开了。

 

“哎呀呀，只是一会儿不在，就变成这样了吗？”

门口的那个声音也是影弓颇为熟悉的。

库丘林的声音。

注意力一时被吸引，影弓向门口扭过头，但看到的那边站着的，却是另一个库丘林。

“ Caster ？你怎么——”

以 Caster 的神情，苦恼地捂住额头的正是穿着蓝色紧身衣的 Lancer 库丘林。

“我也没想到啊，虽然平时也说过，想要拿着枪，但在这种时候，心愿得偿，让人一定也开心不起来吧——”

与 Berserker 被错置了 Caster 身体一样， Caster 也被替换到了 Lancer 的身体。

“不过还真是刺激，看着你和我自己在搞什么的……” Caster 也马上注意到了，掐住影弓的正是在自己身体中的 Berserker 。

“滚出去。”对于兴致被打断， Berserker 一脸不满。

“虽然知道 Berserker 已经习惯了说这种话，不过现在可不是合适的场合啊——” Caster 冷笑着，赤枪已经被握紧在手中，“对于五星的狂战士，很不习惯被人忤逆吧？不过很抱歉，你现在使用的只是个普通三星魔术师的身体——论及战斗能力的话，这个 Lancer 的身体大概更胜一筹。“

“ Caster ——你！”影弓刚刚已经放弃了挣扎的希望，而即将在被 Berserker 得手的时候，却意外地看到了缓解事态的曙光，“你这家伙，早点来啊！”

Caster 只是挑眉看了一眼影弓，却并没有做出回答。

“原来如此。” Berserker 放开了影弓，“你是也来分一份的吧？”

“别这么说啦，这个家伙本来也是我的猎物。”

Caster 边说着边走向室内，而就在床边的 Berserker 看起来也毫无争斗的意图。

影弓已经感觉到事态似乎并不是自己期待的方向。

“什、什么意思？喂， Caster ，你不是来制止那家伙的吗！”

“制止什么的——”， Caster 回应的同时，不知被谁操纵的藤蔓又已经开始蠕动着，将刚刚打开的个室大门重新封锁，“那个毕竟也是我的身体吧。看着自己和喜欢的对象做爱，不是很刺激吗？”

“——哈。哈啊？！”影弓难以置信地睁大了眼睛，“你是变态吗！”

Caster 耸耸肩膀：“而且。 Berserker 说的没错，我差不多也等的足够久了。尤其是，既然知道了， Emiya 的身体如此可人——”

“你——！”影弓突然明白了，“这个身体，之前和被换进来的 Archer 搞过的人，就是你吗？！”

“说来还真是令人后悔啊，” Caster 露出了灿烂的笑容，“后悔我竟然忍到现在——刚刚 Archer 在你的身体里，表现的可是很好。现在的话，既然是身体的主人就在这里，会怎么做也颇令人期待吧。”

“你、你们——”影弓本能地向后后退，而相对的是 Berserker 和 Caster ，两个人毫不客气地慢慢向前，直到将影弓完全围堵在墙角。后背冒着冷汗的影弓拼尽全力地开始思考：“ Ber 、 Berserker ，你现在杀了那家伙的话，我绝对会——”

“临阵磨枪的挑拨离间吗？太难看了啊。” Caster 毫不在意，“我又没有打算阻止的话，根本没有理由除掉我吧。而且——” Caster 看向 Berserker ，“用着我的身体，有什么想要特别试试看的也没问题哦。”

“确实。”

影弓绝望地看着 Berserker 认同着 Caster 的评语。

而后，空气中的魔力开始随着魔术师的魔杖聚集。

被两个库丘林联手围捕的影弓已经完全无路可逃，但还是本能地试图确认：“你、你要做什么， Berserker ——”

Berserker 的意图已经非常明显，空气中的树藤开始以完全不同的方式致密地集结：“这样使用魔力的机会，一直都很想试试看。”  
“这、这个是——”影弓再也无法强作冷静，“等下、唯独这个，我不要！绝对不——”

“呼哈哈哈——做的不错啊， Berserker ，不亏也是我。” Caster 大笑出声，“确实，对于不听话的猎物，还是要好好关进笼中——”

“ Wickerman 。” Berserker 以魔术师的职业，平静地念出了技能名称。

“放开我——！”影弓惨叫的声音已经太晚。

编织成人型的柳条完全将影弓的身体包裹固定其中。

Berserker 并没有召唤火焰，仅仅是利用了柳条人的外形完全限制住了影弓的行动。

“放、放我出去——”

“这种时候就会觉得自己作为 Caster 也相当不错呢。” Caster 在一旁笑着，以枪兵的身份，空中划出卢恩，“这个，很适合你啊。”

“呜？！”

随着 Caster 写下的咒文，空中冒出了火舌，但那并非是狂暴的烈焰。

飘忽的赤色瞬间包裹了柳条人，却没有对藤木造成任何伤害。火焰唯一的目标，只是影弓身上的衣物。

Caster 边控制的火焰，边摇着头：“真可惜， Archer 努力不想破坏的衣物，还是被烧掉了。之后记得要向 Archer 道谢啊，那家伙可是非常爱惜你的身体。”

“别开玩笑了！”被完全封禁在柳条人中无法反抗的影弓，只能眼睁睁地看着 Caster 烧尽自己蔽体的衣物，却连移动手臂遮掩身体都做不到。

“我知道了！我不会反抗的！放我出去——”

被完全赤裸地困在树藤之间，影弓的恳求却毫无作用。

Berserker 冷漠地回应着：“既然不会反抗，那么被放出去和在这里又有什么区别。”

“唔、唔。你、你们——”

树藤只是阻碍了影弓的行动，却完全不能阻隔两个库丘林的接触。

“放、放开我，真的——我、我这次不会……呜——”

“果然，这里，之前 Archer 在里面的时候就发现，你的敏感位置是伤痕附近啊。” Caster 已经毫不客气地顺着影弓的侧腹摸了上去，“果然，做过一次之后，感觉就是不同。”

“等、等一下—— Berserker ？！”

比起 Caster 悠哉地欣赏， Berserker 已经直接开始在影弓的大腿上书写辅助润滑的咒文：“之前刚刚做过，现在正好方便。”

Caster 继续玩弄着影弓的侧腹，漫不经心地抱怨着：“哎？我昨天做过的扩张的很辛苦啦。你这家伙倒是省事。”

而 Berserker 则是毫无表情地继续注视着影弓的两腿之间：“适应的很快，已经开始兴奋了。”

“昨天的魔力还有剩，不做什么也不要紧，而且这个身体——呼呵呵呵，做到最后 的话，有惊喜呢。”

影弓已经完全陷入慌乱：“什、什么，你们在说什么！等一下， Berserker 你，不要——！”

Archer 到底用这个身体和 Caster 做过什么？

影弓身为身体的主人却毫无头绪，只能任凭 Caster 熟练地玩弄。

影弓只能无助地 Berserker 的手指探入自己的后穴，完全不熟悉的感觉让他意识一阵恍惚。

恍神之间，只能听到 Caster 附在耳边的低笑：“总之，接下来的部分，你之后再慢慢向 Archer 道谢吧——”


	12. 【R18】C(影)弓_下

8.

 

Caster不满地撇嘴：“那种事，唯独不想被你这么说啊。”

“……什么？”

“已经看得足够了吧，你和Lancer那种，甜腻腻的笨蛋情侣——”

刚刚还一脸杀气地准备投影心象风景的英灵，一旦被提到和另一个库丘林的事，就立即心虚地转开视线：“我、我，我没和那家伙交往！”

“不是从那个时冬木一直纠缠到现在吗？”

“那个是巧合！”

“连英灵座的库丘林都有了你的记录哦！”

“那个是偶然！”

“唉——”Caster露出更加不满的表情，“所以说，就是最讨厌你们俩这——”

“比起那个，Caster——”Archer猛然揪住Caster的长发，“我——”

“嗯？”

躺在原地的Archer露出头晕的表情：“好像，真的快要消失了？！”

“什么？！”

“虽然不是完全咏唱，但也至少召唤了30%的……”

“你这家伙真的笨蛋吗！”Caster一跃而起，“到底Lancer是被你传染，还是你传染的那个Lancer啊！真是受够了——”

“刚刚是谁气势汹汹地要在这里把人杀掉？”

“随便说说而已——”Caster迅速在影弓的胸口划写着防止魔力继续消散的卢恩，“要是随便把你送回英灵座，哪里还有别的厨师负责这个人理机构啊！”

“堂堂阿赖耶的代行者对你的意义就只是个厨子吗！”

“而且Lancer那个家伙之后也会很麻烦——还有那个Berserker……”

“喂，Caster。”Archer挑高眉毛，“这时候，该不会是要说刚刚只是开玩笑的吧？”

“唔——啧，”Caster头疼地揉了揉额头，“好了好了，刚刚是认真的想要杀掉你——但是我毕竟也是个库丘林，做事之前哪会想那么多的啦。”

“……虽然很感激的坦诚，但我要问的可不是那个——”Archer的语速突然放慢，眼神也飘忽，“是……魔力的话………”

“哦啊——？”

Caster这才注意到，现在的自己还是和Archer赤身裸体地缠绕在一起，因为消去了藤蔓和双犬的视线遮挡，粽色的大腿正在自己眼前M形状地大开着。

“就是说……咳、咳嗯，魔力现在还没补完过吧。”

“了解！马上进入战斗姿态！”只是看着Archer身体的Caster立即找回了状态，做出了夸张的表情，回复到之前一直的轻松态度，“Archer和影弓的魔力不足，就交给我吧——”

“只要安静来做，不需要说那种多余的……唔呜……”

Archer的大腿被湿漉漉的舌头舔上了，Caster举起还夹在自己身侧的一条右腿，顺着向内舔舐起来。

“还是要稍微预热一下，身体已经冷透了吧？”

Archer则是露出咬牙切齿的表情：“那边，刚刚才被狗舔过——”

“啊，你不也一直在狗啊狗啊喊着我们吗，如果喜欢的话，也可以告诉我，别的还有哪里需要润滑。”

“不，你…………”Archer本能地想要拒绝，但半抬起的身体立即看到了身体上被Caster画写下的卢恩。为了魔力不得不低头，Archer只能叹着气，而后挣扎说，“……往、往上。”

“这里？”Caster的手，向Archer大腿上移动了几分。

“再往上！……哪里有什么你还不知道吗！”

“那就……”

“我马上就要消失了啊！”

立即，Caster的手掌包裹住了Archer依然被树藤牢固封锁着的性器。

“嗯…呜……”

被魔术师的手掌玩弄着的部分，马上让Archer有了反应。Caster的手掌拖住Archer的低侧，不断挤压着柔软的双球的同时也揉捏着阴茎的根部。

“好柔软啊，Archer——真是可爱。”

“呜……呼……”温暖的热度随着被Caster玩弄的部分传递到下腹，Archer的喘息声也越发急切，“别，别做这些没用的，快点进来！”

“会说这种话，所以——Archer其实也很放开的嘛。”

“……在你说这些废话的时候，这个右眼的视力也已经开始模糊了哦。”

“好了好了，这就来——”

Caster说着，快速地再次使用了卢恩，只不过这次的咒文落下处，Archer感觉到一阵清凉。

“呜……什、你搞了什么……”

“润滑液啦，纯天然……要听听这个东西的原型是哪里提取的吗？”

“我拒绝！”

“嘛——”两个人吵嘴的同时，Caster的阴茎已经再次插入，“哇哦，这次顺利很多啊，你还真是有潜力，Archer。”

“说了这个是影弓吧！”Archer嘴上反驳着，身体却诚实地传来欢欣的触觉。

好美味——

虽然这样形容听起来有些奇怪，但是对于缺乏魔力到濒临消失的身体，这是甘霖。甜美满悦的感觉从这次Caster进入时就充盈身体。

“唔……呜嗯……”为了魔力已经彻底放下心防的Archer喘息着扭动腰身，寻找也让这个身体觉得最舒适的位置。

“没错——再抬高一点，屁股。”

“不用你指导！呜……呵，说起来，你这不是……一次都没和影弓真的……做……”

“啧——！”被戳到了痛处的Caster猛然抬腰顶入，看到Archer马上短促地闷哼着收紧屁股，魔术师再次得意起来，“无论如何，我也是库丘林啊，Archer——只要还是你和我，那就肯定的，会记得。”

这个身体的美味。

褐色又强劲的身体，即使是只有依稀的印象，Caster也在进入的瞬间感觉到了熟悉。就像是……很早之前就已经知道。

Archer注意到了Caster的表情：“……怎么了？因为终于能好好拥抱影弓而感动的萎掉了吗？”

“不……Archer你真是——”Caster露出被击败般的表情，“难道真的和每个世界的我都做过吗？”

“什、什么？！这种时候怎么突然——”

“因为——”作为库丘林的生前，不可能有你的记忆，但是这种身体相性的熟识感，只能说是死后作为英灵的太多份记录，反而影响到了原本的那个英灵了吧，“没什么。”Caster再次叹气——即使知道里面是Archer，也不想对着影弓这张脸承认。无论如何，自己都已经着迷了，“要说的话，你的身体，特别好用。”

“这种事——呜……呜嗯………”

Archer的双手不由地抓紧了床单，并不是因为疼痛，只是因为Caster抽插让这个身体舒服的几乎可怕。即使知道这也是因为缺乏魔力的身体，就像是长久干渴之后的第一口清水，异常甘甜。

“别这么快就丧失意识啊，我对毫无反应的家伙也没有兴趣啦——”Caster说着，抬手重重拍在影弓的屁股。

“哈！……哈啊…………”被Caste拍打着的臀肉，颤抖着，Archer的身体也随着一缩，内壁再次紧紧吸住Caster的肉棒。“Caster，你……你…………哈……？！”

拍击声，Caster的手掌再一次落下：“这是惩罚——对于刚刚随便使用魔力的坏孩子。”

“呜……呜哈…………哈嗯…………”Archer的眼角已经开始看得到泪水。

“Lancer没和你这么玩过吗？”  
“和你没关系！”

Caster突然兴致勃勃地开始追问起Archer与Lancer的性爱细节。

 

-

“比如……会突然这样？”

Archer突然被Caster抓住了一条大腿，顺着强行扯开的动作，Caster硬是向内抵到了尽头。

“呜啊！……啊……哈………………哈……”

Arhcer没能回答，但是Caster能确实地感受到Archer的身体在颤抖着。

“就这么舒服吗？”

“不……不……是因为……这还是……没……没……做过的身体…………”

“好的好的，”Caster心情很好地回答着，“那么就趁现在，好好地开发了！”

“……你……不要………………！”

但是Caster已经将刚刚还深深抵入的部分完全拔出，之前还被塞满的身体突然变得空虚，而Caster拔出的硬挺器官还在蹭着影弓的入口。

“准备好了吗？Round——2！”

“你——！”

Archer试图挣扎的动作完全被Caster压制。

 

——到底是说这个家伙的筋力底下来着的？！

被抓住大腿掀翻在床的Archer咬牙切齿地记恨着。

然而身体又已经被Caster深深插入。

在空气中稍微得到冷却部分被影弓身体滚烫的肠壁紧紧包裹着。

“别……别完全……拔出……去…………这个身体……还……”

Archer试图最后的挣扎。

仅仅是普通的抽插，这个身体也还能接受，但Caster的动作每一次都像是需要这个身体完全记忆住被完全贯穿的感觉一般，全力抽送着。

“你也别搞错了，Archer。我是在和你做——”

“呜……呜嗯……？什么……！”不敢相信刚刚还将影弓悲情故事挂在嘴边的Caster说出这种话，Archer仓皇地睁大眼，“你不是说你……对……他……”

“没错，但是，现在，我已经改变主意了——”因为全力的投入，Caster额头也沁出点点汗水，但现在挂在魔术师脸上的笑容，让Archer呼吸一窒。

和平时的Lancer一模一样。

“我也是库丘林，所以无论是哪个Emiya，也是不会放过的。”

“笨……笨蛋！我……”

“被说你想说什么，已经是那个Lancer的所有物之类的？我不会接受啊——“，Caster再一次完全没入，皮肤拍打紧接着深深挤入肠壁而搅动体液的粘稠声音，"无论哪个分灵的Archer，也都是一样的，我的猎物。"

紧抓着Archer的Caster张开了口，对着影弓的带着伤痕的左肩咬下。

“蠢……呜……不要……啊！……呜……”

Archer的声音陡然提高，而后就只剩下了急促 的喘息。

被Archer的情绪感染，Caster也同时射在影弓体内。

“唔——呼——哈哈哈……值得纪念啊，这种初次……唔？Archer？”但Caster突然注意到，Archer的样子看起来有些奇怪，不像是正常结束后的应该用的脱力表情，“喂，你没关系吧？”

Archer只是用手臂挡住脸颊，拒绝交谈地转向另一侧。

“不……我没……”

“到底怎……唔？”Caster突然注意到，Archer身体还在轻微震颤着，因为情欲而翻起的潮红已经透过原本的肤色，“喂，你难道——？你这家伙，不是也射出来了吧？”

看到Archer一副完全事后的余韵的神情，Caster本能地低头检查被自己的藤蔓缠绕着的Archer下体。原本作为保护措施紧紧缠绕的藤条，现在只留下稀疏的枯枝。

“怎么——啊……？啊哈哈哈哈哈，你这家伙、”

“闭嘴，Caster你这家伙快闭嘴！“

Archer的声音带着绝望。

“从这里把我的藤蔓也当做魔力吸收掉了吗？同调的也太彻底了吧？”

“我没有做那种事！这个身体……是……影弓！”

“感觉如何，从这里被魔力侵入？”Caster心情无比爽快，“前后都吞噬着库丘林的魔力，感觉如何呢？”

即使Archer只是用手遮挡着表情，拒绝回答，Caster也能看得出，魔力吸收状况良好。刚刚还是半透明到近乎要消失的身体，现在已经更加确实地显出轮廓。  
“唔……有点奇怪啊？”Caster突然意识到另一个问题，“你刚刚那下，不是也差点去了吗？要是有魔力溢出的话，也不会立即把那边的魔力吸收掉？”

“就说了，你这家伙，闭嘴——”Archer抬起手臂，试图用眼神喝止Caster继续思考那个问题，但是潮红的脸色和湿润的眼睛根本只能起到反效果。

“唔啊，现在，你这东西也软趴趴地休息下来了。按理说，没射出来的时候，不会结束的这么快……难道？”

“不，我就说过了，不要追问了你这家伙！”

Archer已经明显着急起来，支撑起身体，试图伸手捂住Caster的嘴。

“哦哦哦？”Caster只是嬉笑着抓紧了Archer抬起的手腕，“我来猜猜看——虽然是已经高潮了，但那之后——自己回流进去了？”

“……呜！”与之前召唤UBW时的表情完全不同，Archer的嘴唇颤抖着，却没法继续编造借口，反驳Caster。

“你这个家伙真的……哈哈，哈哈哈。”

“混蛋，现在就让你见识一下真正的心象风——唔？！”

Archer还没来得及说完，Caster就已经亲吻上去。

——这家伙，太可爱了。

Caster半眯着眼睛，强行用舌头翘开Archer的嘴唇。

无论是死亡还是牺牲，从来没有见过Archer的犹豫，却会在这种时候心虚慌张。举起长弓和双刀都从动摇过的手臂，现在正在因为Caster带来快感而颤抖。

在作为Caster降临在那个被称为特异点的冬木时，Caster曾经怀疑而犹豫过的心事，现在都已经被驱散。

果然，必须要是Archer。

无论是影弓，还是眼前这个来自Lancer世界的Archer。

Caster遗憾着，为什么自己竟然没能早点发觉。

并不是因为所谓的记录而与这个叫做Emiya的英灵纠缠不清，而是，每次看到，自己就会被吸引，追上，就像是追逐着狐狸的猎犬。

古老而恒久的游戏。

但也还会一次、又一次地被这个Emiya的灵魂吸引着。

 

两人分开时，Caster还能近距离看到Archer的不甘表情。

“呼……呼嗯……Caster，你……——”

Caster的拥吻变成了拥抱。

第一次，在这真实地将这个身体抱紧在自己的手臂间。但Caster的话却是对着那个英灵座之上，未曾亲自体会过却不断与所有库丘林邂逅着的英灵对话着：“谢谢你……Emiya。”

因为被抱紧而条件反射地安静下来的Archer，愣了一会儿才做出反应：“什么、什么啊！你说的那个名字是——”

但Archer刚刚挣脱Caster的怀抱，就又被含住了名字。

“Archer！”

“唔 ，唔嗯，怎么了？”因为Caster突然严肃起来的神情，弓兵一时忘记了自己想说的话。

魔术师自然地抓住了Archer的双手，两人的手掌交叠着合握Archer胸口：“我要再来一轮。”  
“什……别开——唔啊？咕咕咕……唔嗯……？”

刚刚消失的藤蔓毫无预兆地缠绕上Archer的身体，顺着被Caster压制的动作，将Archer交叠的双手紧紧捆住。

手臂，大腿，还有——再一次，从前端被那些东西侵入。

“咕、咕呜……Cas……I am……唔……呜呜呜。”

“真是遗憾啊，”Caster露出胜利的笑容，“所有的库丘林里，Archer应该是最不擅长我吧。作为英灵，需要使用双手才能投影的话，只要能封住双手就不会动作；需要吟唱才能开启固有结界的话，那就让那张嘴——”

“呜！呜嗯！！！”

这次，Caster的藤蔓也顺着影弓的脖颈爬上，球状中空的果实强行让撑开了Archer的口腔。只是一小会，唾液就开始不受Archer控制地顺着嘴角下流。

“不能吟唱没有关系啦，”Caster用手指摩擦着Archer的脸颊，再次将手指利用弓之英灵的唾液打湿，“这样也足够Archer在被我疼爱的时候发出动听的声音了哦。”

“呼……呼嗯……！！！”

在 Archer完全想好反抗对策之前，Caster已经迅速地完成了对弓之英灵的全方位攻势封印。  
“对了，”Caster像是想起什么般地露出笑容，“我记得Lancer那家伙提过，什么Archer喜欢的进食礼节——在好好享用之前，一定会说的那句话吧？”

“呜………………呜嗯？！”

魔术师的库丘林野兽般的鲜红舌头舔过犬齿，露出专属于捕猎者的笑容：“那么。我，再次开动了哦，Archer。”


End file.
